Entre Interesses e Mentiras
by lalac.rk159
Summary: SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PROLOGO Isabella Swan é casada com Carlisle Cullen, importante CEO de uma multinacional americana. Linda, jovem, casou com Carlisle por interesse já que nunca teve muitas condições em sua vida. Acaba traindo ele com Edward, sem saber que ele é seu enteado que ela nunca tinha visto. O que eles farão agora a irresistível atração que sentem um pelo outro?
1. Prológo

**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros:** Hentai  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria, incesto

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction ENTRE INTERESSES E MENTIRAS é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Isabella Swan é casada com Carlisle Cullen, importante CEO de uma multinacional americana. Linda, jovem, casou com Carlisle por interesse já que nunca teve muitas condições em sua vida.

Quando Carlisle para de procurá-la na cama, ela começa a ter casos com alguns amigos de seu marido. Em uma de suas escapadas e durante outra traição acaba conhecendo Edward e ficando com ele e seu amigo.

Só depois descobre que ele é seu enteado, que morava em Londres e agora voltou para seu país de origem.

O que fazer agora com a irresistível atração que sentem um pelo outro?

Poderão eles continuar tendo um caso? Bella traindo seu marido e Edward seu pai?

Que segredos estão a ser revelados?

* * *

**AVISOS IMPORTANTE**

\- O primeiro capítulo da fic, abordará um tema sensível a alguns leitores que é sobre pedofilia, então já deixo avisado aqui.

\- A fic terá cena de sexo da Bella com outros personagens, mas é uma história Beward

\- Conterá relações entre:  
Bella/Peter  
Bella/James  
Bella/Jasper  
Bella /Emmett/Edward  
Bella/ Edward  
Bella/Carlisle  
Carlisle/Esme

* * *

_Amante_

_Amor proibido.  
Amor preferido.  
Amor escondido.  
Seu segredo é castigo.  
Mas amar é preciso._

_Reff Carvalho_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, logo mais estarei voltando com o primeiro capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem e acompanhem! Leram os avisos não é?

Bem, semana que vem posto o epilogo de Genuíno Amor para vocês!

Beeijos


	2. Parte I

**AVISO DO CAPÍTULO** \- Capítulo que fala que Bella sofreu abuso sexual quando era adolescente. Desculpe se for uma cena desconfortável para algumas leitoras, mas prometo que é a única menção disso na fic.

LANCEI MEU PRIMEIRO LIVRO NA AMAZON e se você puder me fazer MUUUUITO feliz e comprar o ebook ou me ajudar a divulgar ficaria muuuuito agradecida. Mesmo. Do fundo do meu coração

amazon ponto com ponto br /Magnata-São-Paulo-Lavínia-Sousa-ebook/dp/B084ZS3SCD/

Boa Leitura e leiam as notinhas lá embaixo

* * *

— Mais rápido — ela pediu arranhando as costas do homem que estava em cima dela, abrindo mais suas pernas.

O homem gemeu chupando o mamilo e investiu para dentro dela com mais força, fazendo a gemer e seu corpo arquear.

Ela estava tão perto.

— Isso, Peter — gemeu apertando o membro dele com sua vagina.

— Ah vadia — ele puxou o cabelo dela e mordeu seu pescoço levemente, para não deixar marcas.

— Vem, goze também — ela o empurrou na cama, ficando por cima dele e cavalgou em seu membro incessantemente, as mãos dele apertaram seus seios que saltavam com seus movimentos.

Ele grunhiu e ela sabia que ele estava gozando, deixou seu próprio ápice do prazer vim também e ela se entregou as sensações. Seu corpo tremendo levemente enquanto gozava perdida no prazer que sentia.

Ela saiu de cima dele ofegante. Ele tirou a camisinha de seu membro dando um nó e foi para o banheiro jogá-la fora.

A morena ficou deitada na cama, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sabia que a diversão tinha acabado. Ouviu um celular tocar e viu que era o do homem, olhou o nome do visor.

Estava escrito Char, apenas, mas ela sabia quem era.

Era Charlote.

A esposa de Peter.

Ela suspirou.

Charlote era uma boa esposa, mas Peter era um homem muito atraente, ele deu mole para ela que não perdeu tempo em transar com aquele gostoso que apesar de já ter mais de cinquentão era um coroa bem enxuto.

Ele saiu do banheiro e ela entrou. Tomou um banho rápido, tirando o suor e o cheiro dele do corpo. Quando saiu Peter não estava mais lá.

Gostava assim.

Afinal tudo que ambos queriam era só fazer sexo. Não tinham por que esperar algo a mais.

Peter era casado. E um dos melhores amigos de seu marido.

Ah, sim! Isso mesmo que leu. Marido.

Ela também era casada, com um importante dono de uma multinacional.

Seu nome era Carlisle Cullen e ele era 24 anos mais velho que ela.

Não que ela se importasse.

Carlisle tinha 52 anos, mas parecia ainda ter seus 40 e poucos. Ele era um homem muito bonito, de porte alto e esguio. Seus cabelos eram loiros e com poucos fios brancos. As rugas em seu rosto apenas o deixavam mais charmoso e seus olhos eram de um tom azul impressionantes.

Enquanto ela estava na altura média das mulheres. Seus cabelos eram de um tom castanhos e batiam pouco abaixo de seus seios. Ela agradecia pela genética que tinha puxado de sua mãe, que a fizera ter um corpo sadio sem precisar se matar indo em academia. De poder comer o que fosse e não engordar, o sonho de quase todas as mulheres.

Quem a via pensava logo que ela queria apenas dar o golpe do baú em Carlisle.

Não era bem isso.

Ela gostava de Carlisle e tinha um carinho especial por ele. No começo até pensou que fosse realmente amor, mas depois percebeu que não era.

Não a julgue.

Bella havia sofrido muito na vida.

Ela nunca conheceu o homem que a colocou no mundo.

Sua mãe era uma prostituta.

Bella cresceu desde pequena vendo e presenciando, diversos homens procurando sua mãe. Desde pequena ela já entendia o que era sexo.

Às vezes sua mãe levava os clientes para casa, quando não tinha ninguém para ficar com Bella e ela ouvia os gemidos e barulhos através da parede fina.

Até que um dia, quando já era mocinha ela presenciou sua mãe atendendo um cliente.

Ela ficou excitada com a cena, era nova e não sabia direito das coisas. Não entendia direito o que aquilo significava.

Depois disso ela sempre passou a ver sua mãe com diversos homens pelo buraco da fechadura, sentindo calor em seu corpo, mas não entendia o motivo do calor. Ela não entendia que aquilo era errado. Sua mãe nunca tinha conversado com ela sobre sexo e o que acontecia ali.

Então um homem, cliente de sua mãe, passou a tocar Bella sempre depois que sua mãe dormia.

Bella não sabia por que, tinha apenas doze anos, mais deixava o homem tocar seu corpo, seus seios e seu sexo, ela no fundo tinha curiosidade de saber o porquê sua mãe parecer gostar tanto daquilo.

O homem virou um cliente regular de sua mãe e ele sempre pedia segredo para Bella.

Ele usava e molestava Bella que era uma pré-adolescente, não sabia direito o que significava aquilo e apenas se deixava levar por seu corpo gostar.

Quando o homem colocava seu membro para fora e mandava Bella tocá-lo, lá no fundo ela sabia que era errado, mas a curiosidade e sua inocência, não ligava muito para isso. Ela o tocava como ele dizia para fazer, até que ele começou a mandar ela colocar sua boca nele, quase que vomitou na primeira vez, mas foi pegando o jeito.

E gostando daquilo.

Foram vários meses nisso.

Até que sua mãe descobriu quando acordou uma noite com um grito da filha. Ele havia forçado seu membro para dentro dela. Bella chorou assustada e com medo, ela tentou se separar dele, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Colocou a mão em sua boca e a mandou ficar quieta.

Quando Renée saiu do quarto e viu aquela cena ocorrendo em sua sala ficou enlouquecida. Partiu para cima dele e tacou com toda força um abajur de cerâmica que tinha ali.

Bella não se lembrava daquilo com clareza, não se lembrava do rosto do cara, se lembrava apenas de ter visto sangue e depois sua mãe a fazendo ir correndo arrumar suas coisas.

O que Bella mais se lembrava daquele dia era de estar dentro de um ônibus indo para o outro lado do país.

Quando sua mãe finalmente conversou com a filha, Bella admitiu tudo que acontecia. Renée a abraçou chorando e explicando que aquilo era errado e que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Depois disso, ela nunca mais se prostituiu e por causa disso viveram com muita dificuldade. Bella chorava muitas vezes, por não ter o que comer e ver o sofrimento da mãe.

Até que Renée conheceu um homem, seu nome era Phil, ele as ajudou e se apaixonou pela mãe de Bella, se casaram e Bella nunca mais passou alguma necessidade.

A vida delas melhorou totalmente. Não eram uma família rica de dinheiro, mas Bella se sentia feliz por poder comer todas as refeições direito e até ganhar roupas novas.

Mas o que mais a deixava feliz era o sorriso que via no rosto de sua mãe.

Nunca mais voltaram a tocar no que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Apesar dela pouco se lembrar, ela nunca esqueceu totalmente o que tinha acontecido.

O desejo sempre esteve presente em Bella.

Tanto que assim que iniciou o colegial, seu corpo se desenvolveu mais e os meninos passaram a olhar mais para ela.

Bella tirou proveito disso.

Ficou com vários meninos e finalmente fez sexo de verdade com alguém de sua idade.

Ela não guardou nenhum trauma do passado, além do fato de gostar de sexo.

E muito.

Era um desejo que ela não conseguia controlar.

Ela precisava de sexo.

Era como um vício que não se acabava mais.

Ficava com vários garotos e homens.

Não queria saber de sentimentos ou relacionamento sério.

Só sexo.

Quando tentou namorar uma vez, traiu o menino e sabia que não conseguiria ser fiel.

O que importava para ela era o prazer. Não importava se era vindo de um desconhecido ou até de uma mulher como havia acontecido uma noite que ela estava bêbada.

Ela amava fazer um boquete e ser comida de quatro.

Assim como amava dar um prazer a homem.

Era perita nisso.

Quando terminou o colegial, passou um ano atoa trabalhando como atendente em uma loja de artigos esportivos e se divertindo com o filho dos donos no depósito. Ela finalmente se deu conta que queria algo mais em sua vida.

Queria viajar, conhecer um mundo, ter uma vida confortável. Coisas que nunca teve em sua vida.

Tentou se inscrever para alguma universidade, mas não conseguiu entrar em nenhuma.

Tudo que conseguiu foi cursar um curso de secretariado e relações públicas.

Quando concluiu passou por um processo seletivo e nem pode acreditar quando foi contratada para trabalhar em uma grande empresa. Até se demitida depois de ser pega transando com um funcionário na sala de xerox. E nem tinha sido tão bom assim.

Depois Bella decidiu mudar de cidade e tentar a vida sozinha.

Logo conheceu Carlisle, ela sentiu algo especial.

Deu em cima dele e o fez ficar doido por ela.

Pensou que ele não aceitaria se casar com ela tão cedo, mas com menos de três meses estavam se casando em Las Vegas..

Estavam a quase um ano juntos.

Ele era viúvo e tinha um filho de 30 anos que ela nunca viu já que ele morava em Londres.

O sexo entre eles era fantástico, ele era tão fogoso quanto ela e por um tempo Bella acreditou que poderia ser fiel a eles, mas algo aconteceu que esfriou a relação deles.

Carlisle já não a procurava mais na cama e quando procurava só faziam o básico e lentamente.

Aquilo não era o bastante para Bella.

Então depois de meses sendo fiel, ela o traiu pela primeira vez, quando encontrou por acaso um antigo ficante do ensino médio e acabaram indo para um hotel.

Depois que acabou Bella se sentiu culpada, percebeu naquele momento que não amava Carlisle e sim a vida confortável e sem preocupação que ele dava a ela, com presentes caros, dinheiro e luxo que ela pensou que nunca teria em sua vida.

Bella tentou lutar contra aqueles desejos, viajou com seu marido para um resort e por um momento tudo ficou bem, pensou que se livraria disso.

Até que se deu conta que os amigos de Carlisle era bonzinhos demais com ela, eles souberam reconhecer que era uma safada e se aproveitaram disso. Jasper foi o primeiro a cantá-la e demonstrar interesse, mas Bella sempre o dispensava. Afinal, ele era noivo da única amiga que Bella realmente tinha, Alice. Podia ser o que fosse, mas gostava de Alice e não queria traí-la assim.

Garrett foi o primeiro que ela realmente tinha transado. Seu marido a levou em uma festa que foi entediante para Bella, os homens só sabiam falar de negócios e as mulher que estavam ali da última moda em Paris, desde que havia chegado ela tinha notado o homem ele não parava de olha-la e quando Bella foi ao banheiro e ele a seguiu, ficaram ali mesmo dentro da cabine do banheiro enquanto seu marido estava do lado de fora conversando com seus amigos.

Depois disso foi Peter. Eles tinham se encontrado em uma festa em um iate dias atrás e só aquele dia conseguiram se encontrar em um hotel distante da cidade, onde ela estava naquele momento sozinha refletido sobre sua vida.

Ela sabia que era uma filha de uma mãe, safada e interesseira.

Sabia que se um dia Carlisle descobrisse, nunca conseguiria perdão.

Não entendia por que era assim, por que não conseguia ser fiel a ninguém.

No fundo, no fundo, ela não queria ser assim.

Carlisle era tão bom e só queria retribuir tudo que ele fazia por ela.

Queria ter um casamento de verdade com alguém.

Ser leal as pessoas a sua volta.

Queria se apaixonar e ser só de uma pessoa.

Por que não conseguia isso?

Sabia que no fundo ela nunca seria realmente feliz.

Afinal, quem amaria alguém como ela?

Bella duvidava que existisse alguém assim.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, eu espero que realmente gostem dessa fic. A principio como puderam perceber, Bella não é lá muito boa pessoa né, mas com certeza ela vai aprender com os erros dela e vamos ver no que vai dá. Edward vai demorar um pouco ainda para aparecer, tenham paciência.

Ansiosa e com medo para saber o que acharam da fic. Comentem então, pleaaase

Será que já sabem quem vai gostar da Bella? hahaha

Beeeijos

Obs: uma menina comentou no capítulo passado reclamando que eu estava escrevendo outra fic com o tema pedofilia. Eu concordo com o que ela disse, mas essa fic não aborda tema de pedofilia e estupro só menciona isso que vocês leram nesse capítulo e depois quando Bella encontrar o homem que fez isso com ela. Enfim, espero que gostem da história é mais hot que outras, tem cenas de sexo da Bella com outros personagens o que eu sei que desagrada alguns leitores também, mas vamos ver como vai ser. Beijos


	3. Parte II

Depois que Bella saiu do hotel foi direto para casa. Era uma casa grade e bonita de três andares que ficava em um condomínio privado.

Agradeceu por Carlisle ainda não está ali, tomou outro banho, dispensou sua empregada Victoria e disse que ela mesma prepararia o jantar para seu marido, afinal ele merecia.

Victoria era uma ruiva que tinha um rosto bonito, mas parecia dez anos mais velha do que realmente era, morava na casa dos fundos com seu marido James, que era o jardineiro e as vezes motorista deles. Sempre pegava James a encarando enquanto ela tomava banho na piscina e ela o provocava sempre, empinando sua bunda quando estava só de biquini.

Preparou algo rápido e fácil, uma macarronada. Carlisle mandou uma mensagem falando que demoraria, chegou uma hora depois da hora normal.

Bella olhou para ele desconfiada, mas se aproximou dele o cumprimentando.

— Oi amor — pressionou seus lábios nos dele.

— Querida, desculpe o atraso, a nova secretária chegou e eu tive que ficar explicando tudo para ela — falou com um suspiro chateado — Queria ter vindo mais cedo.

— Sei — estreitou seus olhos. — Como ela é? — disse ciumenta.

Carlisle riu.

— Ela parece inteligente só demorou um pouco para entender tudo, mas leva jeito para coisa.

— É bonita?

Carlisle segurou o rosto de Bella carinhosamente.

— Sim, mas eu só tenho olhos para você, minha bonequinha — disse suavemente roçando seus lábios nos dela.

— Acho bom mesmo.

Carlisle aprofundou o beijo e Bella segurou em seus cabelos, deixando se levar. Pensou que ele ficaria com ela ali mesmo, mas ele interrompeu.

— Estou com fome.

— Eu também — ela disse já sentindo o desejo ser ativado em seu corpo e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

Carlisle riu e a empurrou suavemente.

— Disso não querida, tem algo para jantar?

— Eu — ela tentou novamente o olhando com cobiça.

Ele balançou a cabeça e ela suspirou se virando.

— Vem, preparei algo para você comer.

— Que mulher prestativa eu tenho — a seguiu para a cozinha.

Bella sorriu para ele.

...

Carlisle estava dormindo tranquilamente. Ela suspirou olhando o marido e se levantou.

— Carlisle acorda — falou balançando seu ombro.

Porém, ele nem se mexeu.

Ela suspirou frustrada. Estava com sede e louca de tesão.

Seu sexo chega pulsava, havia tentado se tocar, mas isso não serviu nenhum pouco para apagar seu fogo e apenas aumentou.

Tentou acordar o marido, mas sabia que podia explodir uma bomba que nem assim ele acordaria.

Pensou que seu marido a procuraria aquela noite, mas quando Bella saiu do banheiro ele já estava dormindo. Ficou chateada com ele e agora estava louca de tesão e sem nenhum membro masculino por perto para afugentar o fogo que queimava em suas veias.

Sem se preocupar em pegar seu robe desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha atrás de um copo de água bem gelado. Vestia só sua camisola preta de seda e bem curta. Bebeu dois cheios, sentindo seu corpo quente esfriar um pouco.

Mas não durou muito.

Logo apareceu em sua visão James, o marido de Victória. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom azul caída que mostrava seu V no quadril e alguns pelos mais para baixo, sua barriga musculosa e seu torso nu. Encontrou seus olhos azuis que olhavam para o corpo dela.

Ela sorriu.

— Oh desculpe Sra. Cullen não sabia que tinha alguém aqui — disse — Acabou a agua lá e eu vim buscar.

— Tudo bem James —respondeu lentamente — Sem sono?

— Sim, eu sofro de insônia.

— Oh isso é péssimo!

— Pior ainda quando sua mulher dorme que nem uma pedra.

Bella fez uma carinha e depois sorriu, se aproximando dele. Colocou seus dedos em seu peito sentindo sua pele.

— Posso te ajudar a passar essa noite — sussurou sensualmente — Se souber guardar segredo.

As mãos dele foram para seu quadril.

— Pode ter certeza que eu sei — deu um apertão na bunda dela que sorriu maliciosa.

James se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios, mas ela virou seu rosto.

Não gostava de beijar todos os que ficava, só alguns.

— Sem beijo — ela disse.

Ele deu de ombros puxando a camisola dela e apertou sua bunda nua, a patroa estava sem calcinha e sem sutiã, ele tirou aquela peça dela vendo o corpo nu de Bella.

Gemeu com a visão, ela era linda.

Os seios dela eram empinados e de um tamanho bom, sua barriga lisa, seu sexo pequeno e completamente depilado.

A boca dele desceu e apertou o mamilo dela com seus lábios, Bella gemeu sentindo seu sexo pulsar de desejo.

Quando ela percebeu, ele a havia colocado em cima da bancada que tinha ali, ela abriu suas pernas deixando seu sexo toda aberto para ele.

James gemeu descendo sua boca para lá e beliscando os mamilos dela com desejo.

Ele caiu de boca na entrada dela, lambendo e chupando seus grandes lábios rosados, ele enfiou sua língua e brincou com o clitóris dela, Bella gemeu excitada puxando os cabelos dele com força e rebolando em sua boca.

Aquilo com certeza era bom.

— Me fode — exigiu, puxando o rosto dele, James puxou suas calças para baixo, ele subiu no banco que tinha ali e ficou ajoelhado na bancada.

Bella olhou seu membro, não era grande do jeito que ela gostava, mas de um bom tamanho para fazê-la gozar como queria.

— Sem camisinha mesmo madame? —perguntou.

Aquilo esfriou o corpo de Bella instantaneamente.

— Você não tem?

— Não.

— Merda, então é claro que não — se levantou do balcão.

— Então o que eu faço com isso?

Ela suspirou e agarrou ele com sua mão.

Bella o masturbou rápido apertando ele com força.

James gozou em menos de três minutos.

Quis bufar.

Ainda bem que não tinha feito nada com ele.

Pelo jeito só ficaria mais frustrada.

Com raiva Bella voltou para o quarto se deitando de novo ao lado do marido, depois de usar o banheiro.

— Onde você estava querida? — ouviu a voz grogue de Carlisle perguntar.

Não conseguia acreditar que agora ele tinha acordado.

Ela estava tão frustrada e chateada que nem o queria mais.

— Só fui beber água amor volte a dormir — falou suavemente e o marido assentiu a abraçando.

Bella suspirou deixando-se finalmente ser envolvida pelo sono.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Essa Bella... Será que tem jeito? haha

O que acharam do capítulo? Foi curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos amores e comentem.

Feliz dia das mulheres para todas vocês!


	4. Parte III

Quando acordou no dia seguinte estava sozinha na cama e eram mais de dez horas.  
Bella se levantou e tomou um banho. Victoria a mulher de James e a empregada da casa estava arrumando a geladeira quando chegou na cozinha.  
— Bom dia, Vic.  
— Bom dia, Bella — a mulher falou gentilmente — Já vou fazer sua vitamina.

— Não se preocupe — Bella deu um sorriso.  
Tomou café tranquilamente conversando com sua funcionária, falou que não precisava ela fazer almoço aquele dia já que pretendia visitar seu marido na empresa.

Tinha tempo que não ia lá.

Vestiu uma saia lápis, preta uma blusa branca regata solta de seda e um salto alto deixando seus cabelos soltos. Parecia uma secretária quente.

Sorriu se olhando no espelho quem sabe isso animasse seu marido.  
Chamou um taxi para deixá-la na empresa.

Como já era conhecida entrou sem se identificar e foi direto para o elevador.  
No andar de Carlisle ela avistou a nova secretária dele que mexia em algo no computador.  
— Bom dia, você deve ser a Esme — Bella se aproximou da mulher — Eu sou Bella Cullen, a esposa de Carlisle.

— Ah — Esme deu um sorriso nervoso se ajeitando — É um prazer conhecê-la.  
Bella a avaliou, ela era bonita deveria ter uns quarenta anos, tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros de um castanho claro e olhos cor de cobre.  
— Carlisle está? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, pode entrar.

Bella assentiu indo para a porta da sala do marido.

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de uma mesa grande de madeira escura, atrás dele tinha amplas janelas de vidro, de costas para ele, estava um homem que Bella reconheceu mesmo de costas.

— Bella, amor o que está fazendo aqui? — Carlisle se levantou. — Esme viu você? — Bella deu um selinho em seus lábios.

— Mas é claro, querido. Vim ver se pode almoçar comigo hoje.

Jasper que estava sentado se levantou e a encarou da cabeça aos pés.

— Oh droga. Bella vou ter uma reunião em dez minutos. Sinto muito — disse parecendo realmente triste.  
— Tudo bem — ela falou com carinha cabisbaixa — Jasper como vai? — cumprimentou gentilmente o homem alto e loiro de olhos azuis.  
— Vou bem Bella e você? — ele respondeu.  
— Triste por que agora vou ter que almoçar sozinha — falou manhosa, querendo ainda que seu marido fosse almoçar com ela.  
— Jasper você não disse que Alice cancelou o almoçou de vocês, porque então não almoça com Bella? — Carlisle propôs não querendo ver a mulher assim.

— Oh, não. Não precisa, não quero atrapalhá-lo. — Bella falou rapidamente, sabia que seria um perigo ficar sozinha com Jasper, ainda mais com o desejo que nunca adormecia em seu corpo.

— Imagina, será um prazer levar você para almoçar. Gosta de comida Italiana?

— Ah ela ama — Carlisle respondeu — Confio em você para cuidar da minha mulher e não deixar nenhum marmanjo se aproximar.

— Pode deixar, Carlisle — Jasper sorriu e Bella estremeceu vendo o olhar em seu rosto.

— Nos vemos em casa? — Bella suspirou se virando para o marido.

— Claro — ele sorriu e trocaram um beijo rápido, antes de Bella sair acompanhada de Jasper.

Eles passaram por Esme que não os encarou parecendo procurar algo em suas gavetas e entraram no elevador. Bella viu Carlisle saindo da sala com uma expressão estranha e se aproximando da mesa de sua secretária, mas a porta se fechou.

Ela pulou quando sentiu a mão de Jasper em sua cintura.

— Jasper, pare com isso. Eu já disse que não farei nada com você — falou se afastando dele, tentando ela mesma acreditar nisso.

— Qual é Bella? Não se faça de inocente que eu sei que você não é.

— Eu não estou me fazendo, mas Alice é minha amiga eu posso ser o que for, mas ela não merece isso — Bella tentou soar bem decidida.

— Ela não te contou? — sua sobrancelha se arqueou.

— O que?

— Nós estamos separados, eu nem sei se ainda vai haver casamento.

— Oh — Bella arfou. — Eu.. eu não sabia.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Jasper puxou Bella. Eles estavam no estacionamento subterrâneo e o loiro a imprensou na lateral de um carro.

— Se era isso que a impedia, saiba que estou solteiro e Alice também —falou sedutor, roçando sua boca no pescoço dela.

— Jasper, não — Bella tentou afastá-lo, mas seu corpo se arrepiou.

— Vamos, Bella eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu — ele disse sua mão subindo a saia dela e a tocando seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

— Droga — Bella gemeu se entregando.

— Você é tão gostosa, olha como meu pau fica — levou a mão dela a ereção dele.

Um dedo seu afastou a calcinha dela e a penetrou.

Bella arfou.

Por que aquilo era tão bom?

— Vamos para seu carro? — ela perguntou.

Ele deu um sorriso safado.

— Claro — disse e a guiou para um carro SUV preto.

Olharam ao redor, mas não tinha ninguém ali a não ser eles e havia carros estacionados em ambos os lados do de Jasper.

Bella entrou no carro e ele seguiu para o banco do motorista.

Assim que se sentou Bella sentou em cima dele, atacando seu pescoço.

Jasper apertou sua bunda e pernas, subindo sua saia.

— Você é uma vadia das boas — ele falou — Nem acredito que finalmente vou foder você.

Ela riu abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

— Tira essa blusa, deixa eu ver seus peitinhos — pediu.

— Ei, você acabou de prometer para meu marido que nenhum marmanjo ia chegar perto de mim — ela o lembrou enquanto puxava sua blusa.

— Exatamente, só eu vou chegar perto de você hoje, safada — falou sorrindo vendo-a puxar seu sutiã tomara que caia.

Seus seios saltaram para fora, já com os mamilos duros.

Bella puxou o membro dele pela calça, ele estava semi ereto.

Ela sorriu o massageando fazendo-o gemer.

Jasper puxou algo em baixo do seu banco e ele foi mais para trás, depois do lado e ele abaixou ficando deitado.

Bella tirou sua calcinha como deu, fazendo um malabarismo para lá e para cá com suas pernas..

Ele riu beijando os seios dela, brincando com seus mamilos.

— Você é tão gostosa — ele disse — Meu pau não para de imaginar como deve ser essa boquinha em volta dele.

— Não seja por isso — Bella disse e agradeceu pelo carro ser espaçoso, ela abaixou no espaço entre o banco e o volante.

Sem perder tempo levou o membro dele a sua boca chupando com gosto, lambendo e beijando ele, abriu mais sua calça e puxou as bolas dele para fora brincando com elas, do jeito que sabia que deixava qualquer homem doido.

O membro de Jasper não era muito grande, mas era grosso.

Ela puxou a pele de seu prepúcio deixando-o sua glande bem de fora para que ela pudesse chupar sua cabeça com força, deslizou uma mão por seu corpo e acariciou seu sexo que já estava bem molhado.

Ela viu Jasper se esticar e pegar algo no porta luvas, olhou para ele com seu membro em sua boca e viu ele abrir um preservativo.

Ela o pegou e desenrolou em seu membro, se levantou e sentou em cima dele, encaixada em seu membro.

Eles gemeram alto, Jasper beijou seu pescoço brincando com seus mamilos, segurou em sua bunda, a mandando rebolar, ela rebolou e cavalgou subindo e descendo em seu membro.

Durou menos que pudesse imaginar, quando Bella percebeu Jasper já estava gozando primeiro que ela, pelo menos ele teve a decência de levar a mão ao sexo dela e pressionar seu clitóris fazendo-a gozar também.

Ela saiu de cima dele ofegante, arrumando sua roupa. Pegou em sua bolsa um lenço umedecido que sempre fica ali e se limpou, vestindo sua calcinha.

— Precisamos repetir isso, você é uma delícia Bella. Carlisle é um homem sortudo — Jasper disse.

Bella deu um sorriso.

— É claro, mas agora preciso ir — falou abrindo a porta e fugindo dali.

Nunca que iria ficar com ele de novo, só uma vez já estava de bom tamanho.

Nunca repetia seus parceiros assim. E nem tinha sido tão bom do jeito que queria que fosse.

Saiu pelo térreo agradecendo por não ver ninguém conhecido e entrou no primeiro táxi que parou.

Agora que estava saciada sexualmente ( pelo menos naquele momento), precisava saciar sua outra fome de comida.

Depois quem sabe faria uma visita para sua amiga Alice, fazia tempo que não a visitava.

E precisava ver se essa história que Jasper contou era verdade, algo no fundo dela dizia que ele tinha mentido.

Esperava mesmo que não tivesse e fosse verdade

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Eita! Será que Jasper disse a verdade? Façam suas apostas kkkkkk

E Esme e Carlisle? Será que rola algo entre eles?

Essa história tá ficando muito complicada para mim kkkkkk

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco, pois vou ter uma prova semana que vem e preciso estudar. Torçam para mim.

Mas para compensar vai ser bem hot com Emmett/Bella/Edward finalmente, então preparem as calcinhas haha

Vou tentar postar aqui depois do dia 20, mas até o final do mês sai kkkkk

e dia 26 vou postar a one do desafio que estou participando.

Comenteeem mais amores, sei que podem fazer melhor e comentar bastante, quem sabe me anima e eu posto antes hehe

Beeijos e um ótimo final de semana para vocês


	5. Parte IV

Bella decidiu ir almoçar em um restaurante que gostava que ficava em um shopping ali perto. Quando terminou, foi passear vendo algumas lojas e parou ao ver uma mulher acenando para ela.

— Bella, quanto tempo! — foi cumprimentada com um sorriso e um abraço.

— Alice, tudo bem com você? — Bella sorriu para ela sentindo-se culpada imediatamente ao se lembrar do que tinha feito mais cedo com o ex-noivo dela.

Sabia que não tinha conseguido resistir à tentação e foi uma puta trairagem o que tinha feito com uma das únicas pessoas que podia chamar de amiga, mas se eles não estavam mais juntos não deveria ser tão ruim, certo?

E Alice parecia bem demais, algo nela aprecia brilhar e sua expressão era leve e feliz.

— Estou tão ótima que você nem imagina, eu estava pensando em te ligar esses dias, tem uma coisa que preciso te contar.

— Eu já sei, Jasper me contou. Sinto muito, eu...

— Ele contou? — ela franziu seu cenho, mas deu de ombros — Não importa estou tão feliz que vamos adiantar a data do casamento e mal posso esperar para ver nosso filho — Alice levou suas mãos para sua barriga.

Bella encarou aquele ponto sentindo seu coração quase parar.

— O que? Eu... eu acho que confundi as coisas — ela forçou um riso.

Alice a acompanhou vendo sua cara surpresa.

— Eu estou grávida isso não é maravilhoso?

Ah meu Deus.

Bella sentiu aperto sufocante no peito.

Não. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Ela foi tão burra.

Mas uma vez tinha sido deixada, ser conduzir pelo louco desejo que sentia sem pensar nas consequências.

Agora tinha traído Alice, sua amiga, que estava grávida com o noivo dela.

Ela queria chorar.

— Você está gravida? Eu pensei que tinha acabado o noivado — Bella engoliu em seco ao dizer.

— O que? Claro que não. Jasper e eu tivemos algumas briguinhas, mas estou grávida e vamos casar mês que vem.

— Isso... isso é... Parabéns Alice, um bebê sempre é uma coisa boa... acho — Bella não soube o que dizer e apenas a abraçou.

— O que acha de fazermos umas comprinhas juntas? Já que está aqui?

— Na verdade eu já estava indo embora, podemos marcar outro dia?

— Mas é claro.

...

Bella estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada na parede enquanto a água quente caia em suas costas, o boxe do banheiro estava todo abafado.

Alice estava grávida.

Bella a tinha traído.

Ela queria chorar.

Tinha sido uma vadia filha da puta com sua própria amiga.

Sabia que não merecia perdão.

Mesmo que Alice e Jasper tivessem terminado, ela não deveria ter feito o que fez.

O que iria fazer?

Bella nem viu Carlisle chegar aquela noite, tomou dois calmantes e dormiu como uma pedra. Só queria esquecer o que tinha feito.

Esquecer aquele louco desejo que sentia.

Queria um pouco de paz.

Acordou tarde e sem sinal de Carlisle.

Ela precisava tanto de um abraço, de sentir algum tipo de amor, mesmo sabendo que não merecia nada disso.

Seu telefone tocou e viu que era seu marido.

— Carlisle, onde você está? Hoje é sábado e...

— Me desculpa querida, mas tive que fazer uma viagem de emergência, aconteceu um imprevisto em uma das filiais e amanhã cedo estarei de volta.

— Não acredito que viajou sem me falar.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Sente mesmo? Eu... eu queria você aqui... pensei que podíamos fazer algo diferente esse final de semana, não sei...

— Bella... eu... eu sei que estou em falta com você, mas vamos resolver isso, ok?

— Ok —suspirou apenas e ambos desligaram.

Bella se jogou de volta na cama, decepcionada com ela mesma.

O que tinha se tornado sua vida?

...

Passou o dia em casa, sem querer se levantar para nada assistindo filmes.

E no meio da tarde quando começou a assistir um de romance, o casal começou a se pegar explicitamente, Bella sentiu o desejo percorrer em seu corpo.

Às vezes só bastava isso. Ver um beijo apaixonado, um amasso e ela sentia seu sexo ficar molhado e vibrar querendo mais.

Quando menos percebeu estava tocando seu mamilo e sua mão em cima de sua calcinha.

Não.

Ela tinha que parar.

Mas por que aquilo era tão bom?

Sabia que não ia adiantar nada se tocar.

Já que iria para o inferno, podia muito bem fazer o serviço completo.

Tinha traído, mentindo o que era adicionar mais uma coisa a sua lista?

Suspirando ela escolheu o vestido mais justo que tinha e se arrumou.

Era preto com detalhes em prata brilhoso, bem colado ao seu corpo marcando suas curvas, ela calçou uma sandália de salto alto e passou um batom bem vermelho, bagunçou seus cabelos e pronto estava pronta para noite.

O táxi que tinha chamado a esperava e Bella disse que queria ir para uma de suas boates preferidas.

Tinha passe vip lá, então entrou sem enfrentar a enorme fila que tinha na entrada ouvindo protestos das pessoas que esperavam.

Bella foi ao bar pedindo uma dose de tequila e a tomou de uma vez.

Aquele momento só queria se afundar em sua miséria e esquecer todos seus problemas, todos seus erros.

Toda sua fraqueza.

Tomou outra dose e foi dançar com alguns desconhecidos que estavam na pista de dança.

Bella sorriu marota mordendo seu lábio e descendo até o chão enquanto passava a mão pelo seu corpo.  
Voltou rebolando sensualmente totalmente entregue a música remixada que ouvia.  
O ambiente era escuro, mas as luzes que piscavam sem parar permitiam ela ver os corpos dançando ao redor dela.

Dançou sozinha mesmo sem se importar com nada nem ninguém, mordendo seu lábio e descendo até o chão, passando a mão em seu corpo, sentiu alguém apertar sua bunda, mas quando se virou para olhar não viu ninguém suspeito.

Fez biquinho continuando a dançar.

Ela sorriu quando finalmente sentiu um corpo roçar no seu e se virou para encontrar um homem grande e musculoso de cabelos pretos crespos e sorriso de covinha.  
— Você é uma gostosura dançando, gata, tá sozinha? — perguntou seus lábios roçando no ouvido dela fazendo seu corpo arrepiar.

— Não mais — se virou para ele e colocou a mão em seu pescoço.

— Emmett McCarty.

— Bella —disse apenas balançando no ritmo da música.

Ele sorriu e dançou junto com ela.  
Bella se virou e rebolou sua bunda para ele o provocando esfregando-a em seu quadril começado a sentir um volume surgir ali.  
Emmett apertou forte sua cintura, se esfregando nela também, sua mão descendo e acariciando sua coxa.

— Vamos sair daqui? — perguntou mordiscando a orelha dela — Podemos ir para meu apartamento ou outro lugar — sugeriu.

Bella queria ser forte, queria poder dizer não.

Queria poder sair dali e ir embora para sua casa.

Mas ela não era assim.

— Pode ser o seu — respondeu, desviando seu rosto quando Emmett se aproximou querendo beijá-la — Sem beijo na boca — falou rápido, ele deu de ombros e a puxou saindo dali.

— Espero que não se importe de ir de táxi, não costumo misturar bebida com carro — disse quando saíram da boate.

— Sem problemas —deu de ombros.

No táxi, Bella estava excitada demais para se importar com as mãos dele que apertavam sua bunda e a boca dele que atacava seu pescoço, sua mão massageava o seio dela.

Quando Bella levou a mão ao membro dele ouviu um pigarro e o motorista de taxi disse que finalmente tinham chegado.

Eles saíram apressados.

A mulher foi imprensada com força na porta do apartamento a boca de Emmett atacava seu pescoço as mãos dele massageavam seus seios e ele pressionava seu volume bem no sexo dela que parecia enorme.

Ela puxou a blusa dele e olhou admirada seu corpo musculoso, ele era muito gostoso.

Sentiu seu sexo pulsar, parecia ser bem dotado também.

Emmett puxou seu vestido e chupou seu mamilo com força, ela gemeu arranhando o peito dele levemente.

Ele se afastou e tirou sua calça, Bella encarou admirada o membro dele, era bem grande e grosso, ele a arrombaria completamente.

Ela mesma puxou sua calcinha para baixo e acariciou seu sexo molhado.

Viu que ele já colocava uma camisinha, apressado.

— Vem logo senta essa boceta no meu pau — disse sentando-se no sofá.

Bella suspirou e foi até ele segurando em seu membro. Ela gostava de mais preliminares, mas já viu que ele era apressado para isso.

O membro dele entrou com um pouco de dificuldade nela, expandindo sua pequena entrada.

Ela cavalgou nele, com ele chupando seus seios e apertando com força sua bunda.

Sentiu a mão dele em sua outra entrada. É claro que já tinha feito sexo anal e gostava quando o homem sabia fazer, mas não sabia se queria fazer aquilo com ele, não era todos que ela dava aquela "honra".

— Caralho — Bella parou ouvindo uma voz dizer e virou seu rosto apenas para encontrar um homem a olhando de volta, da porta do apartamento

A boca dela se abriu.

Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito como ele.

Ele era alto, tinha olhos verdes, o corpo mais magro que de Emmett, mas parecia musculoso também. O maxilar forte e masculino. Algo nele era ligeiramente familiar.

— Porra, Edward não sabia que chegaria agora — Emmett olhou para o amigo, mas não parou em nenhum momento de estocar dentro dela.

Bella percebeu que ele carregava umas malas que jogou na entrada e fechou a porta.

— E nem eu sabia que estaria comendo uma mulher tão gostosa assim — Bella pode perceber no seu olhar sua intenção.

— Posso participar? — perguntou olhando para a bela morena no colo do amigo.

Bella nunca tinha feito algo assim, mas assim que ela botou os olhos nele, ela sabia que o queria e se esse fosse o jeito, que fosse desse jeito.

— Sim.

Ouviu uma risada vindo de Emmett.

— Continua rebolando, vadia — ele disse e ela voltou a seus movimentos, mas agora não parava de olhar para o tal Edward.

Ele estava tirando sua blusa e Bella quase gozou olhando seu peito. Ele não era tão musculoso que o de Emmett, mas era forte e parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, até seu umbigo era atraente e aquele V...

Rapidamente ele tirou seus tênis, meias, calça e cueca. Bella olhou para seu membro.

Ele o massageou e se aproximou deles, subiu em cima do sofá.

— Faz carinho nele, gata — Edward disse passando seu membro nos lábios dela.

Ele era tão grande como Emmett, com aquelas veias saltadas que fez a boca dela salivar querendo percorrê-las com sua língua.

Ela não perdeu tempo e o segurou sentindo uma sensação estranha, colocou o membro dele em sua boca e o chupou o máximo que conseguiu, enquanto a boca de Emmett beijava e lambia seus seios e seu membro bombeava dentro dela.

Bella brincou com as bolas grandes deles, passando a ponta de sua língua no meio delas.

Ela queria mais dele.

— Me fode — pediu gemendo, o dedo de Emmett voltando a brincar com seu buraco.

— Você aguenta nós dois?

Bella na verdade queria agora largar Emmett e ficar só com Edward, mas não podia deixar o cara assim.

— Sim — respondeu, mesmo sem nunca ter tentado.

— A droga, Ed, vai fode a bundinha dela tá piscando aqui no meu dedo, tem lubrificante no meu quarto — Emmett gemeu tirando e colocando o dedo dela.

Edward saiu e Bella o seguiu com os olhos, olhando a bunda dele, ela quis apertá-lo todinho.

Ele voltou pouco depois espalhando algo em seu membro, ele se posicionou atrás de Bella, Emmett tirando seu dedo dando espaço para o amigo.

Ela sentiu a mão habilidosa de Edward acariciar sua entrada intocada e depois o membro dele forçou a entrada para dentro dela.

— Relaxa, se não vai doer — falou no ouvido dela sugando o lóbulo.

Ela relaxou sentindo a mão de Emmett acariciar seu clitóris.

Pode sentir uma ardência, mas também foi gostoso para ela a sensação. Se sentiu cheia como nunca com aqueles dois membros dentro dela.

Os dois começaram a fodê-la com força entrando e saindo dentro dela, era apertões puxões, chupões.

Até que os três gozaram juntos.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, Bella estava com o corpo mole do orgasmo aproveitando a sensação, enquanto tremia levemente.

Ela saiu de cima de Emmett sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

Ele se levantou tirando o preservativo que tinha usado.

— Valeu, gata — disse depois de dar um bocejo, sumindo pelo corredor. Bella o encarou surpresa.

Já?

Ela se levantou pronta para vestir suas roupas e sair dali.

Mas sentiu uma mão a segurar pelo pulso e seu corpo se arrepio.

— Onde você pensa que vai? Não acabei com você ainda — se virou sorrindo para Edward.

— Emmett, ele...

— Você quer que eu o chame?

— Não — se virou para ele e passou a ponta de seu dedo abaixo de seu umbigo, viu o membro dele começar a ficar duro.

Sorriu. Assim que gostava.

Era um desperdício Emmett já ter parado, mas estava feliz de ficar sozinha com Edward.

— Quero só você agora — lambeu os lábios, elese aproximou dela segurando na lateral de sua bunda.

— Quero provar dessa boceta, só não vou chupar ela hoje, porque deve tá com o cheiro do pau do meu amigo — fez uma careta.

Ela riu.

— Ela quer você também — falou, os olhos deles conectados.

— Droga, eu não sou disso, mas posso beijar você — perguntou, queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dela.

— Só o seu pau teve aqui hoje — avisou e ele não perdeu tempo para colar os seus lábios aos dela.

De alguma forma, souberam que estavam perdidos.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Oii, amores!

Como vocês podem ver Bella é um ser humano falho e cheio de defeitos, ela não vai ser uma mulher perfeitinha aqui, ainda vai cometer muitos erros. Ela é meio que viciada em sexo, mas ainda não se deu conta disso, vamos ver como tudo vai ser quando ela perceber e procurar ajudar.

A fic está tomando um rumo que eu não esperava, então estou reescrevendo os capítulos conforme estou postado, por isso está demorando mais para sair, mas me contem como está sendo a quarentena de vocês?

Vamos ficar em casa e ter fé que logo isso vai passar!

Beijos e comentem

essa semana tem one hein


	6. Parte V

Bella não segurava os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta, enquanto o membro de Edward a invadia sem dó. Ela estava de quatro em cama e ele estava metendo no sexo dela, sem parar.

Estavam a horas ali e não se cansavam.

Já era a terceira ou quarta vez que ele a invadia, primeiro na posição clássica de papai e mamãe, na segunda Bella o cavalgou, na terceira foi uma que ela nem sabia ser possível e agora estava na sua posição favorita.

De quatro no sofá, as mãos de Edward puxando seu cabelo, seu quadril se chocava na sua bunda com força e uma ou outra vez ele estapeava a bunda dela, fazendo ela implorar por mais.

— Você é tão gostosa... que delícia... ahh — Edward gemeu bombeando seu membro no sexo dela sem parar, já seria a quarta vez que gozaria, ele nunca tinha gozado tantas vezes seguidamente assim.

— Ahh isso mais forte — Bella pedia gemendo seu corpo todo se arqueando e se contorcendo, seus braços tremendo, ela rebolou involuntariamente apertando o membro dele.

Ambos gozaram juntos e caíram no sofá em que estavam ofegantes e exaustos.

...

Bella acordou minutos depois, Edward dormia ao seu lado pacificamente com uma mão em sua cintura. Olhou para ele. Era tão lindo e tudo que queria era ficar ali, mas sabia que não podia.

A contra gosto se levantou e pegou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas vestindo-as. Achou um papel e uma caneta perto do telefone e antes que se arrependesse escreveu um bilhete rápido.

_Adorei essa noite, se quiser repetir, me ligue._

_Bella_

...

Chegou ao seu quarto com o sol nascendo. Tomou um banho rápido e depois se atirou na cama. Pela primeira vez ela se sentia completamente saciada.

Fechou seus olhos pronta para dormir, mas a imagem de Edward veio em sua mente. Ela nunca sentiu algo assim ou ficou com uma pessoa daquele jeito, tinha gozado tantas vezes que nem tinha conseguido contar. Ela estava destruída e um pouco ardida. Pensou no que tinham feito e principalmente em seus beijos.

Ela sabia que era uma péssima ideia beijá-lo, mas assim que havia visto Edward sentiu algo estranho e o quis completamente, por isso na hora de se despedirem, não hesitou em deixar seu número com ele.

Foi pensando nele que finalmente dormiu.

...

Bella teve a sensação de ter acabado de fechar os olhos, quando foi acordado com beijos nas suas costas.

Ela sorriu pensando em Edward.

— Querida, não vai acordar hoje? — foi só quando ouviu a voz de Carlisle que se lembrou que na verdade tinha voltado para casa, para seu marido.

Fez uma careta de decepção.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

— Que horas são? Você já chegou?

— Cheguei tem pouco mais de uma hora, são duas da tarde— avisou acariciando o cabelo dela.

Bella suspirou.

— Você chegou tarde.

— Hum... Sim, desculpa o problema lá demorou mais que o previsto.

— Conseguiu resolver? — ela o encarou como se pudesse lê-lo.

Carlisle levantou da cama, tirando os olhos dela.

— Quase — disse apenas.

Bella balançou a cabeça sentindo que tinha muito mais ali.

...

Era manhã do dia seguinte, Bella estava pintando as unhas do pé no sofá. Ela tentava não pensar em Edward, mas ele não saia do apartamento e de cinco em cinco minutos olhava para seu celular esperando-o tocar.

Estava terminando de limpar seus dedos quando tocou. Sorriu o atendendo sem nem olhar no visor quem era e se viu decepcionada quando escutou a voz do marido.

— Bella amor — pareceu animado — Meu filho voltou para cá.

— Oh, querido isso é ótimo — Bella nunca tinha visto o filho dele apenas sabia que ele tinha um que era um pouco mais velho que ela e morava em Londres.

— Sim, sim, mande Vic preparar um jantar especial para ele, hoje irá jantar conosco.

— Claro querido, estou ansiosa para conhecer meu enteado — Bella sorriu levemente.

Enteado. Ele era mais velho que ela, com certeza acharia Bella uma interesseira e agora o que faria?

Desligou a chamada, teve a sensação de que estaria muito ferrada, precisava que o garoto gostasse dela e que ele pensasse que ela era totalmente apaixonada por Carlisle.

Terminou de limpar sua unha e foi falar com Vic, mandando ela fazer um jantar bem gostoso, colocou um dos vinhos de Carlisle para gelar. Seu telefone tocou, pensou que fosse Carlisle de novo, por isso nem olhou no visor.

— Oi.

— Bella? — uma voz perguntou e ela sabia ser Edward.

Sorriu.

— Oi Edward —falou um pouco mais animada que deveria. Ele havia ligado.

— Você foi embora sem falar nada e nem tinha visto seu bilhete, só agora que o encontrei. Passei o dia de ontem praticamente dormindo.

— Sem problemas.

— Eu gostei muito de você Bella, que me encontrar de novo? —foi direto e Bella gostou disso.

— Eu também gostei, mas eu não posso hoje à noite.

— Eu também não, agora a tarde você pode? Emmett está aqui no apartamento, mas podemos ir para um hotel —sugeriu.

Bella olhou as horas, ainda não eram nem duas e meia da tarde.

— Ótimo — concordou — Vinte minutos no hotel King?

— Sim, quem chegar primeiro pega o quarto.

— Feito — combinaram e desligaram.

Bella disse a Victoria que iria para o salão se arrumar, como ela já havia tomado banho trocou de roupa apenas vestindo, algo fácil de tirar, uma saia de renda rodada e uma blusa branca, colocou ainda uma pequena calcinha querendo deixa-lo doido e um sutiã que abria na frente. Guardou com cuidado sua aliança no bolso com zíper da bolsa pequena que carregava para não perder.

Quando chegou, viu Edward já na recepção, ele acabava de pegar a chave e dar seu cartão.

Bella o observou de longe, ele vestia uma calça jeans caída em seu quadril, uma blusa com gola em V que marcava seu peito definido.

Ela já sentiu uma onda de desejo percorrer seu corpo. Parecendo ter sentido seu olhar e se virou a olhando de cima a baixo. Ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar.

Edward lambeu seus lábios e deu um sorriso, chamando Bella com a cabeça, depois de pegar de volta seu cartão.

Não disseram nada e Edward foi para o elevador com ela a seguindo, por sorte ninguém entrou no elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam, ele a imprensou na parede a beijando com força.

Bella correspondeu puxando os cabelos dele e chupando seus lábios.

A porta se abriu de novo, e se separaram ofegante, Edward puxou Bella pela mão e achou o quarto com facilidade.

Ele abriu a porta e entraram apressado, o quarto era bem simples, eles não precisavam de conforto, apenas uma bela cama e privacidade.

Bella tratou logo de voltar a beijá-lo, suas mãos puxaram a blusa dele a tirando e suas unhas arranharam o peito dele.

Ele mordeu o lábio dela, apertando com força sua bunda e não perdeu tempo em puxar o vestido do corpo dela deixando-a só de calcinha e sutiã.

— Caralho, você é muito gostosa — a empurrou na cama vendo-a deitada.

— Você também — chupou o lábio dele.

Ele tirou seus tênis rapidamente e as meias, Bella abriu as calças dele puxando para baixo deixando-o apenas com uma cueca branca que tinha um volume enorme.

Ela passou a mão nele. Edward deitou por cima dela, a segurando com suas pernas. A mão dele desceu e subiu pela lateral do corpo dela, se virou deixando-a por cima e procurou o fecho do seu sutiã.

Vendo que ele procurava nas costas dela, levou a mão dele na frente de seus seios e abriu o sutiã, tirando a peça que foi parar no chão.

Ele segurou os dois seios dela e os massageou brincando com seu polegar no mamilo duro a fazendo gemer.

Deitou ela de novo na cama, beijando com fome de desejo.

Foi descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, clavícula até encontrar um seio, o chupou com força, brincando com sua língua no mamilo dela. E ficou alternando entre os seios dela, desceu sua mão pela barriga dela e acariciou seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

Ele voltou a beijar a boca dela e lambeu do pescoço dela até seu umbigo e desceu mais, quando viu aquela calcinha pequena que usava, ele não perdeu tempo e puxou com força fazendo-a rasgar.

Bella gemeu de desejo com isso, estava ali toda aberta para ele que encarava seu sexo. Não demorou muito para a boca dele está ali, lambendo, chupando, beijando com vontade.

Os olhos de Bella se reviravam e ela gemia alto, rebolando se sexo na cara dele ninguém nunca tinha a chupado assim, mas ela também queria chupa-lo.

— Deixa eu chupar você também — pediu e ele olhou para cima sorrindo.

Rapidamente tirou sua cueca e segurou seu membro, deitando de lado, Bella também deitou colocando suas pernas entre o rosto dele e ficando com o rosto na altura do membro dele que estava meio babado.

Ela não perdeu tempo e o colocou em sua boca, lambendo toda sua extensão e massageando o que não cabia na boca, brincando com suas bolas, enquanto ele a chupava com ritmo e delicadamente, penetrando dedos dentro dela.

Sentiu a mão dele a separar mais e a língua dele foi pro clitóris dela, chupou a cabeça dele com força, ouvindo o gemido, a língua dele acariciou o clitóris dela, dando leve batidinhas e ela chupou bem forte a glande dele, colocando o máximo que conseguia na boca e apertando-o levemente, brincando com sua língua na pontinha.

O corpo dela começou a contorcer e o membro dele ficou mais duro, ela foi primeiro gozando na boca dele e gemendo, enquanto o masturbava e o beijava fazendo ele gozar também.

Edward ofegante do seu orgasmo limpou o sexo dela, lambendo sua virilha e se virou na cama, olhou para ela ficando excitado de novo, quando viu que o rosto dela estava um pouco sujo com seu líquido.

Ela olhou para ele e pegou com o dedo levando até sua boca e o chupando.

— Gostoso — ela falou — Acho que viciei em você.

—Eu também — ele a puxou para beijo — Nunca foi assim para mim antes, com ninguém — admitiu acariciando o cabelo dela.

Bella suspirou o beijando lentamente. Pela primeira vez queria ser solteira, livre e desimpedida para poder ficar com Edward e explorar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Ficaram se beijando e se acariciando até que o membro dele estava duro de novo e ele o esfregava na entrada dela, mas sem penetrá-la.

— Camisinha — ela arfou o empurrando ao lembrar daquele detalhe quando sentiu ele começar a invadi-la.

— Porra —se levantou da cama, procurando algo no bolso da calça que estava no chão e puxou uma cartela de preservativo dele.

Edward destacou um e Bella se levantou tomando de sua mão e colocando ela mesma, nele. Ela o empurrou para que caísse na cama e subiu em cima gemeu segurando em seu quadril. Ela cavalgou nele com força, subindo, descendo e rebolando.

Mas não ficaram muito tempo naquela posição logo Edward a colocou de deitada na cama, fazendo as pernas dela ficarem para cima aberta como em um V e ele investiu para dentro dela com força, estocando o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo o corpo dela dar pulos de prazer.

Não demorou e ela sentiu seu corpo começar a contorcer novamente, Edward a olhou fascinado enquanto a via gozar novamente em seu membro que ainda continuava em ponto de bala.

Ele estava longe ainda. E não daria descanso a Bella que estava ofegante e com o corpo mole na cama.

— Fica de quatro vadia que eu não acabei com você — deu um tapa em sua bunda.

Ela sorriu e ficou de quatro empinando bem sua bunda para ele.

Ele segurou em seus cabelos e a fodeu com força, com ela de quatro que gemia e rebolava seu quadril de encontro ao dele, seus corpos se chocavam causando um barulho excitante.

Edward sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar e a puxou para ele, segurando em seus seios, fazendo ficar os dois ajoelhados na cama levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e o acariciou.

Ele estocou com mais força sentindo seu orgasmo mais perto e grunhiu beijando o pescoço dela enquanto gozava dentro de seu sexo e ela viu mais uma vez.

Dessa vez o corpo dela caiu cansado na cama e ela só quis dormir.

Ele sorriu olhando-a ali na cama. Aquela mulher era perfeita. Nunca tinha encontrado uma assim. E ali ele decidiu que teria aquela mulher para ele, custe o que custar.

...

— Querida você está linda — Carlisle disse quando sua esposa apareceu toda arrumada na sala, ela vestia um vestido de alças estampado com figuras geométricas de cor neutro.

— Tenho que impressionar meu enteado, não acredito que ainda não o conheci— ela falou.

Ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente.

— Ele vai gostar de você, vai ver.

Bella sorriu, vendo que Carlisle estava alegre com a chegada do filho. Sabia que sentia falta dele. Arrumou a gola da camisa dele e a campainha tocou.

Carlisle foi abrir. Um homem entrou o abraçando com força.

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Bella quando ela reconheceu quem estava ali.

O homem que havia passado a noite inteira dando prazer a ela.

A fazendo sentir coisas que ela nunca tinha sentindo.

O homem que era filho do seu marido. Seu enteado, Edward Cullen.

— Venha filho, quero que conheça minha esposa — se viraram para Bella —Querida, esse é Edward meu filho — Carlisle os apresentou os dois.

Edward parecia em choque olhando de Bella para Carlisle.

— Pra..prazer em conhecê-lo Edward — disse baixinho desviando seu olhar no dele, totalmente pálida.

E agora? O que ele faria?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

hahahaha oooooi

o que acharam do capítulo?

Desculpem a demora para postar, mas antes tarde do que nunca hein.

E agora, José?

Será que Edward vai soltar um : essa não pode ser sua mulher, nós estávamos transando no hotel essa tarde mesmo

eitcha

Logo saberemos, comentem.

estout riste por que essa fic não está tendo a quantidade de comentário que as outras tem, então ela vai ser mais curta, vamos ter só mais uns seis capítulos depois venho com a fic do Edward político

Eu já postei o bônus também de Uma p do c quem não leu espero que goste.

Beeijos


	7. Parte VI

_— Venha filho, quero que conheça minha esposa — se viraram para Bella —Querida, esse é Edward meu filho — Carlisle os apresentou os dois._

_Edward parecia em choque olhando de Bella para Carlisle._

_— Pra..prazer em conhecê-lo Edward — disse baixinho desviando seu olhar no dele, totalmente pálida._

_E agora? O que ele faria_?

Pareceu passar uma eternidade enquanto Bella e Edward se encaravam, mas tudo durou poucos segundos.

Edward engoliu em seco, seu pomo de adão se ressaltando rapidamente, estendeu a mão apertando a de Bella com firmeza.

— O prazer é todo meu.

Carlisle sorriu e abraçou o filho de novo.

— Vamos Edward, me conte como foi em Londres?

— Ah... Foi ótimo a experiência pai, mas não aguentava mais ficar longe de casa, aquela sua proposta veio na hora certa.

— Que bom — Carlisle sorriu. — Senti sua falta filho, Bella também sempre quis conhecê-lo, não é amor?

— Ah sim — Bella disse apenas, sem conseguir pensar em nada com clareza encarando os dois. Agora os olhando de perto podia ver algumas semelhanças entre eles.

— A sua sala já está quase pronta, semana que vem pode começar seu trabalho. Mas como foi seu dia? Quando liguei para você, disse que estava indo se encontrar com uma mulher, não perde tempo em filhão, quando vou conhecê-la?

Bella apertou sua mão com força, apreensiva com a resposta de Edward. Ele com certeza deveria estar indo se encontrar com ela. Foi salva por Victoria que apareceu na sala.

— Sra. Cullen, já arrumei a mesa de jantar.

— Ótimo, vamos logo comer — Bella se apressou dando as costas aos dois e querendo fugir dali. Eles a seguiram.

O jantar foi tenso para Edward e Bella, eles estavam sentados em frente um ao outro com Carlisle na ponta da mesa e ela fez de tudo para evitar encarar o homem que deu prazer a tarde inteira a ela. Seu marido parecia alheio a tensão entre a esposa e o filho, falando durante todo o jantar, perguntando coisas a Edward que respondia tudo automaticamente, sem entusiasmo.

Quando terminou, Bella aproveitou a desculpa de levar os pratos para a cozinha e deixou os dois conversando. Nem um minuto depois que chegou na cozinha Edward entrou.

— O que quer aqui? — Ela começou a dizer sentindo seu coração acelerar e suas mãos tremerem.

— O que eu quero aqui? — ele riu com desdém. — O que você quer aqui? Você é casada com meu pai, você o trai, como pode fazer isso?

— Eu... eu não sabia que você era filho dele. — engoliu em seco.

Ele riu.

— Você nem deveria estar com Emmett em primeiro lugar.

— Eu sei, eu sei — sua voz era embargada.

— Vai chorar agora e dar uma de inocente? Eu não vou ter pena de você — disse com raiva e desprezo.

— Por favor, vamos conversar depois, aqui não é o melhor lugar — olhou para entrada com medo de Carlisle chegar ali e não perceberem.

— Não tem o que conversar — Edward disse e saiu da cozinha — Eu vou contar a ele — se virou, mas Bella segurou em seu braço.

— Não, por favor — ela pediu o encarando.

Edward a encarou por um longo minuto antes de respirar fundo e puxar seu braço. Ele se virou e saiu da cozinha, Bella o seguiu e ambos pararam na sala, Carlisle acabava de desligar o celular.

— Tudo bem, filho?

— Não, na verdade eu tenho que ir.

— Mas já? Nem comemos a sobremesa, Bella fez uma que é maravilhosa.

— Aposto que ela faz, mas eu realmente preciso ir — disse apressado.

Carlisle o parou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu te amo, filhão. Senti muito sua falta aqui.

O coração de Bella se quebrou com aquela imagem. Edward se virou para o pai.

— Eu... eu sinto muito, pai. Tenho que ir — falou e saiu dali.

Carlisle encarou confuso Bella, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Querida, está tudo bem? O que foi?

— Nada — ela riu limpando seus olhos — só um cisco que caiu no meu olho, vou arrumar as coisas e chamar Victoria.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Bella saiu do banheiro. Ela estava vestida com um pijama simples e ficou aliviada ao ver que Carlisle já dormia. Bella se deitou ao seu lado e no momento que ia fechar seus olhos seu celular vibrou.

_"Amanhã no mesmo horário e mesmo hotel, você tem muitas coisas para explicar"_

Bella prendeu a respiração vendo a mensagem.

Não tinha como fugir? O que será que ele iria querer? O que Bella diria?

E o que seria de sua vida naquele momento?

...

No dia seguinte, Bella acordou tarde, tinha dormido pouco durante a noite, quando se levantou Carlisle nem estava mais ali. Passou o dia ansiosa pelo seu encontro com Edward. Estava amedrontada, não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Ela sabia que tudo era culpa dela e daquele louco desejo que sentia.

Chegou primeiro que Edward no hotel e pediu um quarto, mandando mensagem para ele e dizendo que já estava ali o esperando.

De todas as pessoas do mundo havia traído seu marido, logo com o filho. Pior ainda. Ele era seu enteado. Ela era madrasta dele. Aquela relação entre eles era proibida de todas as formas.

E mesmo assim ela estava ali, torcendo para que de alguma forma o que eles tivessem não acabasse. Pois ela o queria, queria Edward para ela. Queria descobrir o que ela aquele sentimento que estava sentindo e que nunca sentiu com outra pessoa.

Assim que o viu parado na porta enquanto ela cavalgava sem parar no membro do amigo dele, não soube explicar o que sentiu. Era forte. Era real e ela estava totalmente perdida com isso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um barulho da porta se abrindo, ela parou e ficou estática olhando Edward que entrou no quarto.

Eles se encararam por minutos sem dizerem nada.

— Edward eu... — ela começou a dizer depois de um tempo, tomando coragem.

— Você é uma vadia! — Edward esbravejou — Você é minha madrasta eu transei com você, a mulher do meu pai, como pode fazer algo assim? Você o traiu e fez eu trai-lo — explodiu.

— Eu sei que o que fiz é errado, eu... eu sinto um desejo louco que não consigo controlar.

— Então, você o traiu?

— Ele não me procura mais, todas as vezes que tento fazer algo com ele, seu pai foge e... então eu comecei a traí-lo. Eu sei que o que faço não é certo. Eu já o trair várias vezes e tenho vergonha disso.

— Por que você não se separa dele?

— Porque ele me dá segurança, porque ele me dar conforto e uma vida que nunca pensei ter — admitiu a verdade.

— Então você só quer dinheiro? Você é uma puta interesseira. Pensou em dar o golpe da barriga também?

— É claro que não — suspirou, aquelas palavras doerem nela, porém sabiam que era a verdade. Ela só continuava casada com Carlisle por causa do dinheiro dele — Eu tive uma infância difícil, seu pai me deu uma vida que eu pensei que nunca teria. Eu gosto dele, não é amor o que sinto, mas eu gosto eu só... gosto de sexo também.

— Você não pode continuar com isso — passou a mão em seu cabelo nervoso.

Bella não soube o que dizer. Edward olhou para ela. Seus olhares eram tão intensos, parecia ter uma força invisível que os atraía.

— Você vai contar para ele?

— Não sei o que fazer — disse agoniado andando de um lado para o outro — Eu nunca fiz um sexo tão intenso como fiz com você Bella. Nunca senti o que tô sentindo, não consigo parar de pensar em você, porra. Eu fico duro toda vez que lembro de tudo que fizemos. E isso é fodido para caralho — respirou fundo parando de andar e a encarando. — Você é minha madrasta e mesmo assim, desde que eu vi você ali... com... meu pai a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em me enterrar dentro de você, de te foder com força e fazer você gritar apenas meu nome — Bella engoliu em seco sentindo seus mamilos se enrijecerem e seu corpo se arrepiar.

— O único nome que quero gritar é o seu — admitiu dando um passo para mais perto dele.

Edward deu um último passo e sem dizer mais nada colocou a mão nos ombros dela e a empurrou com força na cama, o corpo de Bella quicou caindo no colchão macio.

Edward levou sua mão ao corpo dela, subindo por sua cintura lentamente e se deitou por cima do corpo quente.

— Você é irresistível, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você — ele passou a mão no pescoço dela.

— Nem eu, Edward, nem eu — confessou colocando a mão no cabelo dele.

— Bella... — ele sussurrou respirando no pescoço dela. Aquele cheiro o deixava alucinado.

— Eu nunca senti isso, Edward... nunca — disse puxando o rosto dele para o dela.

Sem dizer mais nada seus lábios finalmente se tocaram em um beijo cheio de desejo. Bella gemeu, seu coração batendo com força como nunca tinha acontecido.

Naquele momento percebeu que não queria ter mais nada com Carlisle. Queria ter apenas aquele homem a beijando pelo resto de sua vida. Era isso.

Ela estava apaixonada. Terrivelmente apaixonada pelo seu enteado. Ela o conhecia a menos de uma semana, mas o que estava sentido era mais forte do que sentiu com Carlisle o tempo todo que estiveram juntos.

Como isso acabaria bem? Como eles poderiam ficar juntos?

Era um amor proibido. Um amor fadado ao fracasso.

Mas ela não se importou com isso, não quando ele a beijava tão afoitamente, não quando ele acariciava seu corpo tão delicadamente, não quando ele a despia.

Quando Bella percebeu ambos estavam nus. Edward terminou de tirar sua roupa e olhou para ela que estava nua na cama, pronta para ele. Ela encarou seus olhos verdes sentindo sua barriga embrulhar, seu olhar era tão intenso no dela.

Bella quis chorar. Ela o queria. Queria Edward, seu enteado. Não Carlisle, seu marido.

— Você é tão linda, tão linda — ele percorreu seus lábios pelo colo dela e pescoço sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, antes de beijar seu queixo e sua boca.

Algo mudou ao redor deles. O beijo que Edward deu nela não foi cheio de luxúria e desejo como os passado, foi delicado, lento e suave. Bella correspondeu acariciando seus cabelos e retribuindo com tudo que estava sentindo no seu coração.

As mãos dele deslizaram por seu corpo lentamente, a tocando com suavidade, acariciando seu corpo com carinho. Seus lábios a beijavam com amor, ela sentia isso.

Algo mudou nele, naquele instante que ele a olhou tão intensamente.

— Faz amor comigo, Edward — Bella se ouviu dizendo, bem baixinho, com medo do impacto que as palavras causariam.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

Seu membro deslizou no sexo dela com facilidade, a entrada dela se moldava a ele com perfeição. Os movimentos deles foram sincronizados, eles gemiam baixinho e se beijavam delicadamente.

Entre toques, carícias, beijos, sentiram que ali naquele quarto só existia os dois. Seus corpos quase fundidos como se fossem um só. Se sentiam completos e que podiam enfrentar o mundo. Juntos.

— Goza para mim, Bella — Edward pediu sentindo que não aguentaria mais, ele a penetrava com força, apoiando seus braços na cama, enquanto ela segurava nele.

— Só para você — Bella gemeu apertando suas mãos nos bíceps dele.

Eles se olharam, Bella fez força para não fechar os olhos e continuar olhando para os dele. Eles gozaram juntos, com os olhos conectados com medo do que aquilo poderia significar.

...

Eles estavam deitados na cama, a cabeça de Bella deitada no peito de Edward ouvindo seu coração, suas pernas entrelaçadas, não haviam falado nada depois do momento que tiveram.

As palavras poderiam estragar tudo.

Ficaram em silêncio, durante vários minutos, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Às vezes eles inclinavam seu rosto um para o outro e se beijavam delicadamente.

Aquele quarto era o refúgio deles e mesmos em dizerem nada um ao outro, ambos se pegavam imaginando como seria se pudessem ficar juntos. Sem segredos, sem farsas, sem mentiras ou traições. Isso poderia acontecer?

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Edward perguntou depois de um momento, suas mão acariciava o cabelo dela lentamente.

— Eu... eu não sei... Podemos ficar nos encontrando aqui? — respondeu sem saber o que dizer, com medo de dizer realmente o que queria.

A mão de Edward parou de acariciar seu cabelo.

— Você quer que eu seja seu amante, é isso? — tentou não transparecer a raiva e decepção.

Se arrependeu da pergunta que fez, não queria ouvir aquela resposta. Queria escutar ela dizendo que largaria seu pai e ficaria com ele.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder seu telefone tocou, se levantou nua e pegou o aparelho em sua bolsa.

— É Carlisle — encarou o telefone tocando e Edward viu o nome _amor_ escrito na tela.

Se ela o amava, por que o traía?

— Atenda-o vou banhar —se levantou e se trancou no banheiro.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer a ele? Por quê? Quando finalmente queria algo além de sexo com uma mulher, ela tinha que ser sua madrasta? Ela tinha que ser casada com seu pai? As coisas ainda poderiam se complicar mais?

Quando saiu com o corpo molhado e com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura, Bella já estava arrumada esperando-o para se despedirem. Sentiu os olhos dela queimarem enquanto encarava seu peito.

— Eu tenho que ir, nos encontramos aqui, amanhã? — perguntou.

— Como você quiser — cruzou seus braços para se impedir de jogá-la na cama e não deixa-la sair de perto dele.

E Bella saiu, querendo mais que tudo ficar ali.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oiiie, fiquei muito feliz que os comentários aumentaram e mais animada. Apesar de saber que essa não tá sendo uma das melhores fics que já escrevi, prometo dá o melhor de mim nessa história ok? E compensar nas próximas fics.

Logo mais estarei postando uma one de drama que eu chorei escrevendo, não sei se alguém vai querer, mas acho que a história ficou linda e espero emocionar vocês, então preparem os lencinhos. ( o Edward e a Bella não morrem, antes que surtem... eles não)

Para quem não viu postei o bônus de Uma P. do C. também e já estou trabalhando em outro haha

obrigada pelo carinho de sempre amores e espero que não desistam de mim.

Beeijos


	8. Parte VII

— Bella querida, onde você estava? — Carlisle perguntou quando sua esposa chegou no apartamento. Tinha saído mais cedo do trabalho e esperava por ela.

— Batendo perna por aí e você o que faz tão cedo em casa? — ela quis saber dando um selinho no marido, rezando para ele não notar o suor e o cheiro de sexo em seu corpo.

— Vim te levar para jantar, só nós dois, o que acha?

Uma droga.

— Uma ideia genial, só vou banhar e logo iremos — respondeu.

Ele riu.

— Sei, vai demorar mais de uma hora para se arrumar, mulheres.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Homens, já volto — subiu as escadas.

Tomou um longo banho tentando não pensar no que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

O que tinha significado essa tarde com Edward? O que ela deveria fazer? Será que ele estava sentindo tudo que ela estava sentida? Como continuaria casada com Carlisle? Eram tantas dúvidas, não sabia o que fazer, quais escolhas tomar.

Tinha errado tanto em sua vida e nunca tinha se preocupado, pela primeira vez queria fazer uma escolha certa.

Vestiu um vestido roxo bem bonito, justo no quadril com decote em V discreto, ele era bem sexy. Deixou seus cabelos soltos e fez uma maquiagem, calçando sandálias de saltos alto.

Carlisle a esperava no sofá e ela estranhou o encontrar fumando um charuto, ele só fumava quando tinha algo errado. Seu marido deu um a tragada e apagou o charuto no cinzeiro se levantando.

— Nossa, você está linda — se aproximou dela e beijou seu rosto.

Bella sorriu para ele.

— Hum... e cheirosa — seu nariz deslizou pelo pescoço alvo enquanto suas mãos apertavam sua cintura.

Bella pigarreou o empurrando suavemente.

— Você merece, vamos? — se afastou dele um pouco.

— Vamos, marquei a reserva para daqui a pouco — peou a mão dela e saíram da casa.

Eles jantaram em um restaurante requintado de Seattle. Bella teve que admitir que há muito tempo não tinha uma noite divertida assim. Eles beberam e conversaram e até dividiram uma sobremesa.

Quando foram embora Carlisle não tirou a mão de sua perna durante o caminho todo e pelo olhar em seu rosto Bella sabia o que ele queria.

Ela foi a volta toda calada pensando.

Teria coragem de fazer isso? De se deitar com seu marido, quando passou a tarde inteira fazendo sexo com seu filho? Seu enteado?

Bella estava tão confusa.

Aquela tarde teve um momento tão especial, foi tão diferente das outras que não queria e nem tinha vontade de ficar com Carlisle. Porém, sabia que tinha deveres com ele, que foi tão prestativo e carinhoso aquela noite.

Ele merecia aquilo.

E afinal era só sexo com Edward, não era?

— Querida, você está bem? — Carlisle chamou-a tirando de seus pensamentos.

Bella o olhou. Quando eles haviam chegado no quarto? Ela nem tinha percebido.

— Claro... estou aqui pensando que eu gostei muito da nossa noite, fazia tempo que não saiamos só nos dois — ela disse sincera.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, me desculpe por isso, mas... nossa noite ainda não acabou — falou a puxando pela cintura.

— Carlisle... — Bella suspirou seu nome.

Os lábios deles tocaram o seu e Bella deixou ser beijada.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais forte e sensual.

As mãos de Carlisle percorriam seu corpo subindo e descendo. Seu aperto era tão forte, assim como era antes deles se casarem.

Ele a empurrou e os dois caíram na cama sem parar de se beijar com Carlisle por cima dela. Suas roupas foram saindo peça por peça.

A boca de Carlisle cobriu o seio dela sugando avidamente.

Bella tentou se desligar de tudo e não pensar em nada.

O membro de Carlisle roçava seu sexo ainda coberto por sua calcinha.

— Ah... Bella... quero está dentro de você... — ele gemeu mordiscando seus mamilos.

— Então venha, Carlisle — abriu mais suas pernas.

Ele puxou a calcinha dela lentamente, seus dedos indo para seu sexo vendo o quanto ela estava molhada.

Carlisle pegou uma camisinha na cabeceira e Bella fez questão de colocar em seu membro duro.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela e Bella gemeu de prazer, mas não sentiu nada comparado ao que Edward a fez sentir. Pela primeira vez não se sentia movida pelo prazer, sentia como se estivesse fazendo aquilo mais por obrigação.

Os movimentos de Carlisle foram rápidos e precisos, ele saia e entrava de dentro dela com força, ficou feliz daquilo acabar logo.

— Te amo — Carlisle disse beijando-a suavemente.

— Eu também — Bella respondeu sinceramente.

O loiro sorriu e se virou na cama fingindo dormir, Bella virou para o outro lado também, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Eles sabiam que aquele sexo tinha sido um erro.

Bella o amava. Só não era aquele amor avassalador, que fazia perder a razão. Aquilo que estava começando a sentir por Edward.

Naquele momento percebeu que não conseguiria levar aquilo adiante.

Mesmo que Edward não sentisse o que ela estava sentindo, precisava ser sincera com seu marido e terminar com ele. Carlisle não merecia isso, merecia alguém que o amasse e esperava que ele encontrasse alguém assim.

Bella fechou seus olhos tentando se desligar de tudo, os sonhos de Bella foram povoados por uma pessoa que era proibida e mesmo assim ela o teve e pior, ainda o queria.

...

Bella acordou tarde e sozinha na cama. Tomou um banho se preparando para aquele dia. Terminaria tudo com Carlisle, não poderia continuar o enganando assim. Recebeu uma mensagem dele pedindo para ir encontrá-la na empresa e irem almoçar. Ela iria, mas a noite teria uma conversa definitiva com ele.

Não sabia o que faria da vida. Não tinha emprego e o dinheiro que tinha era todo de Carlisle, iria pela primeira vez abdicar mão disso e se tornar independente. Era hora de se tornar uma mulher honesta com os outros e principalmente com ela mesma.

Saiu do banheiro e secou seus cabelos, depois vestiu uma calça jeans apertada e de cintura alta, com uma blusa florida por cima e saltos.

— Esme, como vai? — Bella cumprimentou a secretaria do marido quando saiu do elevador.

— Sra. Cullen, vou bem. Entre, o sr. Cullen está te esperando — Esme disse educadamente.

Bella sorriu entrando na sala.

Para sua surpresa Carlisle não estava sozinho e ali estava o homem que Bella passou a noite inteira sonhando.

— Querida, você está maravilhosa, estava contando para Edward sobre nossa noite — ele disse animado indo até a mulher e a beijando.

Bella encarou Edward e tremeu com seu olhar.

— Ah... obrigada... — Bella gaguejou.

— Meu pai tem razão, você está linda, sra. Cullen —, a voz dele era calma, mas Bella estremeceu com seu olhar duro. Podia ver tudo que ele estava sentindo ali.

Carlisle riu.

— Filho, ela é sua madrasta tenho certeza de que não vai se importar se você quiser chamá-la de mãe.

— NÃO — Edward e Bella responderam em coro, olhando para o homem.

— Quer dizer... nós mal nos conhecemos, Carlisle e Edward é mais velho que eu, vou me sentir melhor se ele apenas me chamar de Bella — ela tentou soar calma.

— Sim... apenas Bella está bom — Edward concordou.

Carlisle deu de ombros.

— Bom por isso que chamei vocês aqui, acho que seria bom, vocês dois irem almoçar juntos para se conhecerem melhor.

— Mas, você disse que iriamos só eu e você — Bella tentou se manter calma.

— Bem, eu tenho uma reunião agora, nos vemos depois — beijou Bella.

— Claro — deu um sorriso forçado.

— Tchau filho.

— Tchau pai —murmurou o vendo sorrir e fechar a porta.

Bella sentiu um silêncio tenso se formar ao redor deles. Eles se encaravam sem dizer nada, pelo o que pareceu dias. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer.

Mas finalmente, quando o silêncio estava se tornando insuportável e ela estava prestes a implorar para ele falar algo, Edward abriu a boca.

— Você dormiu com ele — não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação ela percebeu.

— Edward... — ela disse seu nome, mas ele não a deixou falar mais nada.

— Você dormiu com ele depois de tudo que fizemos? Como foi capaz disso?

— Ele é meu marido, eu não posso simplesmente dizer não a ele, tenho deveres com ele — Bella tentou explicar, mas sabia que tinha errado.

Errado com Edward, errado com Carlisle, errada com ela mesma. Com tudo e todos. Sua vida inteira tinha sido um erro.

Edward riu sarcástico.

— Ah sim, você tem deveres com ele assim com quantos mais por aí, não é? Afinal você não passar de uma puta que só quer saber do dinheiro dele.

— Não fale assim comigo — se exaltou, sua mão coçando. Ela a apertou forte.

— Vai dizer que é mentira? Que não casou com ele por dinheiro? Que não é uma vadia?

— Você não me conhece — se aproximou dele com raiva. — Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, se eu o traí, você o traiu ainda mais, você é filho dele.

— Eu não sabia que você era a mulher dele — se defendeu.

Ela riu dessa vez.

— Ah claro, você não soube depois e mesmo assim não continuou me comendo com força e gozando dentro de mim, ontem?

Ele bufou raivoso e segurou os braços dela com força, olhando-a intensamente

— Eu não aceito isso Bella, se você for ficar comigo vai ser só minha. Minha puta, minha vadia. Você tem algo que me deixa doido, eu perco a razão quando estou perto de você. Não me importo com nada. Se você é a mulher do meu pai, se é minha madrasta. Eu só quero você, Isabella, quero você e que se foda o resto.

Dizendo isso, agarrou-a com força ali no meio da sala do escritório do seu pai.

Bella gemeu se entregando ao beijo com todo o sentimento que tinha dentro dela por ele. Foi o beijo mais intenso que já deu na vida. Eles não pararam nenhum segundo para respirar e Bella se sentia como se estivesse sendo sugada por ele e tudo que era dela, pertencia a ele agora.

— Me diga que ele não faz você se sentir assim, que só eu faço — ele disse ofegante quebrando o beijo e olhando nos olhos dela.

— Só você Edward, eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Eu... eu vim aqui hoje pensando em contar para seu pai tudo, queria pedir o divórcio. Eu... eu... — ela não sabia se deveria dizer.

Ele mordeu o lábio dela, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

— Diga, não tenha medo — pegou a mão dela colocando em cima do coração dele que batia tão acelerado como o dela.

— Será que eu vou para o inferno... por ter me apaixonado por meu enteado? — Bella pode jurar que ouviu o coração dele acelerar ainda mais.

— Se você for eu estarei lá, porque eu me apaixonei por minha madrasta —sussurrou.

Bella sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos e um aperto no peito.

Seria aquilo um pecado tão grave assim?

Eles não tinham dito, mas ela sabia que era amor aquilo.

Era um amor avassalador.

Um amor que fazia com que eles não se importassem com mais nada.

Se aquilo era pecado. Se iriam para o inferno. Se machucariam alguém que amava.

Que fazia eles apenas quererem ficar juntos.

— Não podemos fazer isso aqui — Bella arfou quando ele a pegou com força pela bunda e a colocou em cima da mesa.

— Droga... o hotel?

— Uhum — murmurou acariciando seus cabelos.

Tentaram sair dali, discretamente.

Mas Esme pode perceber a forma como eles se olharam.

Será?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpem-me a demora para postar, mas esses dias estão sendo loucos  
QUEM MAIS TÁ FELIZ COM O ANUNCIO DE MIDNIGHT SUN LEVANTA A MÃO? Surtei ontem que nem uma doida kkkk  
Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Não me aprofundei no hot dos dois pq nenhum dos dois queria realmente fazer isso, vão entender depois melhor  
Espero que tenham gostado, no próximo vamos saber se rola ou não alguma coisa entre Carlisle e Esme. Eu acho que sim e vocês hehe ;)  
Se tiver muitos comentários eu volto ainda essa semana, ok?  
beeeijos  
aaaah postei a fic nova, então deem uma olhadinha e se emocionem com a história, prometo que nem o Edward ou a Bella morrem (eles não)


	9. Parte VIII

Uma hora depois que Bella e Edward saíram, Carlisle voltou. Ele passou pela mesa de Esme rápido, sem nem olhá-la e bateu a porta do seu escritório com força.

Dez minutos depois seu telefone tocou.

— Estou te esperando aqui — foi tudo que escutou a voz conhecida dizer.

Ela desligou o telefone e respirou fundo antes de se levantar. Estava decidida a dar um basta nisso, mesmo que ficasse sem emprego sabia que não poderia continuar do jeito que estava.

Tinha deixado aquilo ir longe demais.

— Sr. Cullen, me chamou? — abriu a porta do escritório dele.

Carlisle parecia nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados. Ele parou quando escutou a voz dela e se aproximou.

— Esme — suspirou. — Até quando vai levar isso? Eu não aguento mais —puxou-a para dentro de sua sala e teve a certeza de trancar sua porta.

Não queria nenhuma interrupção naquela conversa. Ele encarou os belos pares de olhos dela sentindo seu coração angustiado se agitar. Não aguentava mais.

— Nem eu, por isso tomei uma decisão — sua voz era decidida e encarou o homem que amava a sua frente.

— O que? — perguntou parecendo esperançoso.

Esme engoliu em seco, antes de dizer:

— Estou pedindo demissão — anunciou.

Carlisle demorou alguns segundos para reagir. Seus olhos azuis ficaram frios.

— Não. Você não pode fazer isso. Eu não aceito Esme, eu não vou perder você de novo — falou nervoso, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Carlisle. Depois de tudo que passamos, você disse que me amava, que nunca me esqueceu.

— E é verdade — ele respirou fundo.

— Mas você se casou, você seguiu em frente, tem uma mulher agora. Eu não vou mais aceitar ser sua amante, nunca deveria ter deixado aquela noite acontecer. Você se deitou com ela ontem — acusou, como seu coração podia ser quebrado tantas vezes assim? Por que ela ainda tinha que o amar tanto?

— Eu estava com raiva, você disse que não queria mais nada comigo. Eu te amo, Esme. Eu te perdi uma vez, você foi embora da minha vida. Eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la.

— Ele ameaçou te matar — ela o lembrou — Eu fui embora para proteger sua vida.

— Deveríamos ter enfrentado isso juntos.

— O que importa isso agora? Não temos mais futuro juntos.

— Não, não acredito nisso — ele falou balançando sua cabeça desesperado, antes se encostar sua testa na dela. — Minha vida se tornou um inferno depois que você terminou tudo e sumiu. Eu encontrei Bella em um momento que queria provar para mim mesmo que conseguiria viver sem você, mas isso não aconteceu. Você não entende? Eu amo você, Esme, só você e se me pedir agora eu largo tudo para ficar contigo de novo, se você disser que é minha, que ainda me quer em sua vida.

— Eu nunca te pediria isso, Carlisle — engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Nunca faria isso, por mais quisesse, aquela escolha tinha que vir dele.

Sua mão se levantou e tocou o rosto dele, sentindo sua pele áspera da barba que estava para nascer ali.

— Você sabe dos meus sentimentos Carlisle, você sabe que sempre te amei. Eu sei que errei tendo ido embora do jeito que fui... eu não posso pedir para largá-la. Mas se você me ama como diz, sabe o que deve fazer.

— Eu só quero você na minha vida, Esme. Só você — ele garantiu a puxando pra ele e beijando seus lábios com toda paixão que tinha dentro de si.

Esme queria ir embora dali, não podia se entregar de novo a ele.

Mas não tinha forças. Seu coração o amava, seu corpo implorava por ele. Então se rendeu mais uma vez, uma última vez. Suas mãos se infiltraram dentro do cabelo dele e o beijou com força.

Carlisle pressionou seus corpos e ela gemeu ao sentir a ereção dele. Ele a agarrou fazendo ela levantar seus pés no chão.

Esme quebrou o beijo ofegante, os lábios dele deslizando em seu pescoço, enquanto envolvia a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Carlisle andou com ela e se sentou com ela em uma das poltronas que tinha ali.

Esme afrouxou sua gravata e o beijou com força, chupando seus lábios.

Ele abriu a blusa de botão dela e puxou seus seios por cima do sutiã. Beijou e brincou com seus mamilos.

A mão dela desceu e abriu suas calças, liberando seu membro daquele aperto.

Carlisle esfregou a entrada dela e afastou sua calcinha, no segundo seguinte, estava dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram.

Esme sentou nele com força, beijando-o e gemendo. Carlisle estocava nela brincando com seus mamilos eriçados.

Ele amava aquela mulher, só ela. Nunca amou Bella como tinha amado Esme.

Casar com Bella foi um erro, ele sempre soube. Se casou com ela para tentar esquecer Esme e nunca tinha dado certo. Todos os dias ele pensava na mulher que mais amou em sua vida. Até ela aparecer novamente em sua vida e colocar tudo de cabeça para baixo.

— Eu te amo, Esme. Você foi a única mulher que eu sempre amei e sempre vou amar, acredita nisso? — ele perguntou segurando o rosto dela.

Esme olhou naqueles olhos azuis que era apaixonada e assentiu, voltando a beijá-lo. Esme o amava, amava como nunca tinha amado um homem, como nunca amou seu ex-marido. Mas ela amava a si mesma primeiro. Ela se amava e não podia aceitar isso, ficar com ele daquele jeito a machucava. Não aceitaria nunca ser a amante dele mais do que tinha sido.

Os movimentos se intensificaram, Carlisle estocava com força dentro dela.

Ambos gemiam e suspiravam, se beijando entre arfadas e sussurros.

Não demorou muito e ambos gozaram com força.

Ficaram longos minutos abraçados, apenas sentindo o corpo um do outro. Antes que perdesse a coragem, Esme saiu de cima dele e arrumou sua roupa enquanto ele fechava suas calças.

— Não vá, Esme, por favor — pediu, quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos e viu que a tinha perdido para sempre.

Ela o olhou com todo amor que tinha.

— Nunca esqueci você — sussurrou antes de sair dali e ir embora da vida dele mais uma vez.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Por essa vocês já esperavam né kkkkk

Oii amores, como estão? Como puderam ver Carlisle e Esme tem uma história e se ficou meio confuso esse capítulo, no próximo vocês vão entender melhor ;)

Como será agora? Será que Edward e Bella vão contar no próximo? Eu não sei de nada hehe

Beeijos e comenteeem.


	10. Parte IX

O quarto do hotel estava preenchido com barulho de beijos, sussurros, gemidos e dos corpos dele se chocando com força na cama.

— Edward... aah isso — Bella gemia segurando com força o lençol da cama.

Estava deitada de lado, com Edward atrás dela. Ele segurava uma perna dela elevada e estocava com força dentro dela.

Sua boca percorria seu pescoço e se beijavam.

— Diz que você é minha — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido — Diz que me quer, diz que vai ficar comigo.

Bella gemeu com o tapa leve que recebeu em sua coxa e o membro dele que estocou com força dentro dela.

— Eu sou sua — respondeu ofegante — Eu só quero você Edward, só você —garantiu gemendo.

Ele puxou-a pelo pescoço e beijou a boca dela, deslizou sua mão pela perna até encontrar seu clitóris e o acariciou. Bella gemeu alto e seu corpo se arqueou enquanto gozava. Com mais algumas investidas ele chegou ao seu ápice do prazer também.

Bella saiu da posição e o abraçou ofegante, ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e beijou sua cabeça. Ficaram um momento assim antes dele se afastar e levantar da cama.

— Vem comigo — pediu estendendo a mão.

Bella colocou sua mão na dele e foram para o banheiro.

Eles tomaram um banho, com um lavando o cabelo do outro e se beijando suavemente. Bella o abraçou com a água caindo no corpo deles.

— Eu vou falar com Carlisle hoje — disse decidida.

— Você tem certeza?

— É claro que sim, a não ser que... você mudou de ideia?

— É claro que não, mas ele é meu pai e eu o traí. Será que vai me perdoar por... roubar a mulher dele? — se questionou.

Bella suspirou.

— Nosso casamento já não estava indo bem, Edward. Nada disso é culpa sua. Eu que errei com Carlisle, comecei a traí-lo, nunca fiquei consegui me sentir totalmente satisfeita com ele. Antes eu ficava com desejo louco, não conseguia pensar racionalmente, já até pensei em ir em uma psicóloga, mas não sei... — deu de ombros suspirando, era difícil admitir suas fraquezas e erros, mas se queria uma vida nova precisava se livrar de toda culpa que sentia.

— E eu te satisfaço?

— Sim, nunca senti o que sinto quando estou com você.

Edward sorriu torto beijando sua testa.

— Mas acho que seria bom... você conversar com alguém sobre isso Bella... Quando eu tinha uns 16 anos e minha mãe morreu eu fiquei meio problemático, meu pai me levou em um psicólogo e eu consegui melhorar. É sempre bom falar com alguém — admitiu. Nunca tinha contado aquilo a ninguém, só seu pai sabia, mas era bom falar aquilo com Bella.

— Sinto muito sobre sua mãe, Carlisle me disse o que aconteceu — o abraçou apertado. Carlisle tinha dito que a mãe de Edward, Elizabeth, morreu há dez anos vítima de acidente de trânsito — Vou procurar sobre isso depois.

Ele assentiu beijando seu ombro.

— Você vai falar com meu pai, hoje?

— Você vai está comigo?

— Sempre — prometeu dando um selinho em seus lábios.

...

Saíram do hotel e foram direto para a casa de Carlisle. Ambos estavam nervosos com a reação dele e pouco falavam.

E se seu pai não o perdoasse? O que Edward faria? Como ele e Bella ficariam juntos? O que as pessoas diriam, quando visse ele junto com sua madrasta?

Tinha tantas dúvidas, mas fosse o que acontecesse ele só se importava com uma coisa a felicidade deles. Agora sabia que enfrentariam quem fosse e ficariam juntos.

Quando chegaram, encontraram a casa sem ninguém. Era dia de folga de Victória e James. Carlisle ainda não tinha chegado.

— Você acha que ele vai demorar? — Edward perguntou.

— Não sei, geralmente ele chega por volta das seis horas por aí.

Edward a abraçou.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Relaxe — beijou seu pescoço.

Bella o apertou.

No momento em que iam se beijar a porta se abriu. Bella se separou dele rapidamente e ambos olharam Carlisle entrar na sala. Ele segurava sua maleta, estava com a gravata do terno frouxa e sem blazer. Seus cabelos loiros bagunçados.

— Bella — ele disse quando a viu — Filho — colocou a maleta no sofá.

— Oi pai — Edward o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam.

— Eu quero te falar uma coisa Carlisle, pode se sentar, por favor? — Bella respirou fundo tomando coragem. Precisava contar tudo para ele.

Carlisle a olhou desconfiado e se sentou no sofá encarando a esposa.

— Eu não tenho sido fiel a você — disse de uma vez, sem mais delongas. Só se torturaria se enrolasse mais — Eu estou te traindo há meses e...

— Eu sei — Carlisle a interrompeu suavemente, deixando-a chocada.

— Como você sabe? — perguntou seus olhos se arregalando um pouco.

— Eu percebi Bella, mas não acha que devemos falar sobre isso sozinhos? Tenho coisas a te contar também — admitiu derrotado.

— Pai, eu não conheci Bella no jantar — Edward falou se aproximando dela — A conheci na noite em que cheguei, ela é a mulher de quem falei antes — confessou.

Carlisle olhou de um para outro por um longo tempo em silêncio.

— Vocês estão juntos? — Carlisle disse com a voz estranhamente calma.

— Pai, me desculpa...

— Vocês estão juntos? — repetiu encarando os dois.

Bella suspirou e sua mão encontrou a de Edward que segurou a mão dela dando um aperto suave.

— Sim, nós estamos — disseram.

Ele suspirou, assentindo discretamente para eles, parecendo ainda está ligando aqueles fatos em sua mente. Sua esposa e seu filho. Juntos.

— Carlisle, nós não planejamos isso, simplesmente aconteceu... e nos apaixonamos de verdade... eu quero o divórcio.

O silêncio no ambiente se tornou pesado e tenso. Edward e Bella estavam nervosos com Carlisle que os encarava parecendo atordoado. Mas antes que pudessem falar algo ele riu.

Bella e Edward o encaravam confuso.

Ele continuou rindo tanto que encostou sua cabeça no sofá. Seu rosto estava até mais vermelho.

— Bella... Bella.. Bella — ele disse quando conseguiu se controlar — Eu sempre soube que você se casou comigo só por interesse...

— Carlisle...

— Não adianta fingirmos mais Bella. Nós nos gostamos, mas nunca tivemos realmente apaixonados um pelo outro tivemos? Se tivéssemos você nunca teria me traído.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito — fungou envergonhada.

Ele deu um sorriso complacente.

— Está tudo bem, eu tenho minha parcela de culpa também. Quando você apareceu na minha vida... eu estava passando por um período difícil. Uma mulher que eu amei me abandonou e eu casei com você para provar para mim mesmo que podia esquecê-la, mas nunca consegui. Pensei que a tinha perdido para sempre, mas ela surgiu de novo na minha vida.

— É a Esme, não é? — Bella perguntou.

— Como sabe?

— Às vezes você sussurrava o nome dela enquanto dormia... Eu só percebi isso quando a conheci, o que houve entre vocês dois?

Carlisle deu um sorriso triste, sentindo um aperto em seu peito.

— Ela foi minha secretária anos atrás e nos apaixonamos... Mas Esme era casada e sofria abusos do marido. Eu tentei fazê-la ficar comigo e fugir dele, mas o homem era policial. Um dia ele me encurralou em um beco com outros dois caras e me deu uma surra. Disse que se continuasse indo atrás de Esme me mataria. Não podia contar para a polícia, ele tinha muita influência nas delegacias, na época. Esme pediu demissão e se mudou. Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la de novo. Até que ele sofreu um acidente de carro e morreu. Esme voltou para a empresa atrás de mim e voltou para seu antigo trabalho. Mas quando soube que estava casado ela tentou sumir de novo, eu a encontrei, nós passamos a noite junto quando eu viajei.

— Você nunca me disse isso, tentaram matar você? — Edward perguntou sua boca abrindo um pouco.

— Não foi nada demais, só passei um dia no hospital, quebrei só algumas costelas — ele deu de ombros. Seu filho estava do outro lado do oceano, contar a ele só o preocuparia à toa.

— Pai!

— Ah — Bella arfou em seguida — Eu sabia que essa história de viagem estava estranha, estava com ela aquele dia, não é?

— Desculpa — assentiu com sua cabeça.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês estão juntos? Por que do jantar ontem? — Bella questionou.

— Foi um erro, eu estava com raiva. Ela disse que não me queria mais, que não ia aceitar ser minha amante. Eu saí com você para tentar mostrar que podia ficar e esquecê-la de vez, mas não podia. Eu só conseguia pensar em Esme, sinto muito.

— Onde ela está?

— Ela foi embora hoje.

Bella largou a mão de Edward e se aproximou sentando-se ao lado de Carlisle.

Ela segurou a mão dele, a apartando suavemente, ele a olhou.

— Carlisle, o quanto você ama essa mulher?

— Não tem palavras que meçam meu amor por ela, Bella — respondeu sincero, Bella sorriu.

— E o que está fazendo aqui ainda? Vai atrás dela, não a deixe escapar de novo. A vida pode não te dá uma segunda chance se a perder novamente.

Ele parou a encarando surpresa. Bella estava certa. Esme tinha voltado para ele. Eles deveriam estar juntos. O marido dela estava morto, não podia fazer mais nada para separá-los. Carlisle sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la, não podia perdê-la outra vez.

— Mas... e você?

Bella sorriu e encarou Edward que encarava os dois.

— Eu estou bem agora... acho que estou sentindo o que sente por Esme... nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim e eu sei que é cedo, mas sinto que é Edward sabe...

Carlisle sorriu.

— Você está bem pai? Comigo e Bella juntos? — Edward se aproximou dos dois — Eu sinto muito por ficar com sua mulher, mas...

— Está tudo bem filho. Você merece ser feliz e Bella é uma mulher incrível, apesar... de tudo.

— Eu nunca irei trai-lo — Bella garantiu, sua outra mão tocando a de Edward.

Ele assentiu confiando nela.

— Então... acho que amanhã vou falar com o advogado, dá entrada nos papeis de divórcio.

Bella sorriu e beijou o rosto de Carlisle.

— Obrigada, foi um ano maravilhoso ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu e se levantou. Deu um beijo na testa de Bella e abraçou o filho.

— Sejam felizes, vocês dois, mas agora eu tenho que ir atrás da minha felicidade.

— Vai logo!

Carlisle se voltou para a porta e abriu.

— Ah Edward — parou encarando o filho — Não a deixe escapar e sempre que ela estiver brava concorde com tudo, acredite ela tem uma boa pontaria.

Edward riu e abraçou Bella. Carlisle sorriu para os dois e finalmente correu atrás da mulher que sempre iria querer em sua vida.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

hahahaha o que acharam do capítulo? Até que tudo se resolveu com calma né ? kkkkkk

Mas não podia colocar Carlisle bravo com os dois quando ele também traiu Bella né... Como diz o ditado chifre trocado não dói rss

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mais uns quatro capítulos e a fic acabaa aaaa

Mas amanhã ou sábado vai ter uma one nova de dois melhores amigos que decidem passar a quarentena juntos... querem?

Obrigada para quem está lendo e comentando nessa fic, vocês que me motivam a está aqui ainda e muuuuito obrigada a quem leu e comentou na outra one A Estrela mais brilhante do céu. Comecei o mês com uma one triste e vou terminar com uma mais alegre, prometo!

Comentem, beeijos

aaah quem puder me ajudar a divulgar meu ebook vou ficar muuuuito agradecida!

beeijos


	11. Parte X

Carlisle bateu com força na porta do apartamento que Esme morava, ele nunca tinha ido ali. Mas foi fácil acessar a ficha dela e descobrir seu endereço. Assim que saiu de sua casa e encontrou o endereço, foi atrás dela.

— Carlisle? O que...

Ele não deixou Esme terminar e a puxou beijando sua boca com todo amor que tinha.

— Carl... o que está fazendo? — ela quebrou o beijo ofegante, se afastando dele com dificuldade.

— Eu quero você, eu escolho você — ele disse deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Mas... Bella, vocês conversaram?

Carlisle suspirou olhando para a mulher que amava. Tocou seu rosto sorrindo.

— Nós conversamos e colocamos tudo em pratos limpos, ela vai ficar bem... ela está com Edward agora.

— Edward? Seu filho? — Esme perguntou sem nenhuma surpresa, ela tinha visto os dois saindo juntos, pela forma que se olhavam estava bem claro que acontecia algo.

— Uhum — murmurou apenas.

— E você está bem com isso?

— Mais que bem — ele sorriu — Nós vamos nos divorciar, Bella vai ficar com Edward agora e eu com você... Isso é se me aceitar de volta?

Esme o olhou sem conseguir acreditar nisso.

Tinha tantas perguntas, tantas coisas para falar, mas naquele momento importava dizer só uma coisa.

— É claro que sim, eu te amo Carlisle — ela falou puxando-o pela nuca e beijando seus lábios.

Ele a abraçou feliz.

...

Os quatro incrivelmente se deram bem.

Esme estava nervosa na primeira vez que se encontrou com Bella depois de tudo, mas ambas se tornaram boas amigas. E não havia nenhum ressentimento entre eles. Edward gostou de Esme também, como sua nova madrasta.

Carlisle a levou para jantar de inauguração no novo apartamento que Edward tinha comprado e onde ele e Bella estavam morando. Se tonaram uma pequena família que se entendiam e se perdoavam.

Muitos achavam estranho aquilo, Bella mesma recebia vários olhares de desprezo e tentava evitar sair para os mesmos lugares que saia antes com Carlisle. Queria uma vida completamente nova. Esquecer os erros do passado e seguir em frente.

Com a ajuda de Edward ela encontrou uma psicóloga e começou a se consultar com ela, fazendo terapia. Isso melhorou muito como Bella se sentia sobre tudo e pela primeira vez contou sobre o abuso que sofreu quando era mais nova. Foi um alívio colocar tudo para fora.

Quando fizeram seis meses juntos e o divórcio finalmente saiu, Edward a levou para uma viagem comemorativa em Cancún. Foi a melhor viagem da vida de Bella, eles transavam, iam para a praia, transavam, perdiam o horário do café da manhã, transavam. Foram uma noite para uma boate e dançaram e se embebedaram de tequila e transaram.

Ela se sentia feliz e realizada. Não podia imaginar como poderia ficar mais feliz. Então um mês depois que voltaram de viagem descobriu sim que poderia está mais feliz ainda.

...

— Pai, o senhor ainda está aqui — Edward falou quando viu a porta do escritório do pai aberta e foi até ele.

Carlisle parecia estranho, ele arregalou os olhos quando viu o filho, levantando seu rosto que estava abaixado.

— Esme já foi?

— Ah sim, eu só estou terminando de revisar uns papeis e já estou indo — Carlisle disse rápido em um folego só.

Edward o encarou desconfiado.

— Hum, tudo bem. Já vou indo também, Bella está me esperando.

— Até amanhã filho e fecha a porta, por favor — pediu dando um sorriso.

Edward saiu balançando sua cabeça e indo para o elevador.

Carlisle puxou sua cadeira para trás e encarou sua secretária ajoelhada ali no chão.

Esme lambeu seu membro e sorriu para Carlisle.

— Você ainda vai me matar — disse arrumando suas calças — Vamos terminar isso na nossa casa

— Vamos — Esme assentiu e piscou sendo puxada para um beijo.

...

Edward sorriu entrando em seu apartamento. Amava saber que tinha alguém ali esperando por ele. Sorriu ao escutar uma música instrumental suave.

A sala e cozinha eram um comado só, tudo bem amplo e organizado. Bella parecia não ter percebido que ele tinha chegado. Ela estava de costas mexendo em alguma coisa na cozinha. Ele largou seu paletó e suas coisas no sofá silenciosamente e se aproximou dela sem fazer barulho. Notou que a bancada da cozinha estava toda decorada como se fosse uma mesa de jantar.

— Hummm hoje é uma data especial e eu esqueci? — perguntou passando a mão em sua cintura e beijando sua nuca. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

— Edward que susto! — Bella se virou.

Ele sorriu.

— Você está cheirosa e linda, o que está aprontando?

— Eu nada — ela riu envolvendo seu pescoço e o beijando — Não posso fazer um jantar especial para meu namorado lindo, não? — roçou seu nariz no dele.

— Você está se sentindo melhor hoje? — perguntou sorrindo. Ela tinha amanhecido enjoada e ficou feliz de vê-la assim.

— Muito — garantiu dando uma mordidinha no lábio dele.

— Bella — Edward suspirou a agarrando com força.

Ela riu o beijando, ele a agarrou com a bunda e fez as pernas dela se envolveram ao redor de sua cintura.

Edward a colocou sentada no banco da cozinha. As mãos dele percorreram o corpo dela, enquanto ela tirava sua gravata e abria os botões de sua blusa.

— Meu Deus, mulher! Você está tão cheirosa — beijou o pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro de seu perfume.

— Você gosta? — riu com ele lambendo seu pescoço até o topo de seus seios. O vestido era tomara que caia e abria na parte de trás Edward puxou o zíper e tirou aquela peça, deixando-a nua.

— Porra baby, sem calcinha — praguejou se afastando e admirando o corpo feminino na sua frente.

— Era para eu ser sua sobremesa depois do jantar — ela informou.

— Bem quero comê-la antes então — se agachou e beijou seus mamilos descendo por sua barriga até chegar a sua virilha. Edward beijou ali antes de afastar a suas pernas.

Bella praguejou apertando o cabelo dele com o rosto dele entre suas pernas. Seus lábios e língua eram suaves e a deixavam louca. Chupando-a suavemente e com desejo.

Ela o puxou sem aguentar mais.

— Me fode, Edward — pediu beijando-o com desejo.

Ele grunhiu tirando suas calças apressado. Um segundo depois estava dentro dela.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos e precisos, ambos gemiam de prazer. Mas a posição não estava boa e ele a agarrou e elevou seu corpo pressionando-a contra a geladeira.

As pernas dela o envolveram e ele gemeu conseguindo ir mais fundo como queria. Ambos gemiam e se beijavam. Até que finalmente atingiram gozaram juntos.

— Merda, era para isso ter sido diferente. — Bella disse com dificuldade, tinha passado o dia planejando aquele jantar e o que falaria.

Ele sorriu beijando o rosto dela.

— Eu amei minha sobremesa, vamos banhar depois posso comer meu jantar? É sua bundinha?

— Edward — o empurrou e ele a abraçou rindo.

— Mas por que desse jantar todo mesmo?

— Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa — disse de repente nervosa.

Edward se afastou dela, acariciando seu pescoço.

— Eu amei...

— Eu ainda não falei qual é.

Ele riu esperando.

Bella suspirou e pegou a mão dele colocando em sua barriga.

— Eu estou grávida — sussurrou.

Edward a encarou chocado.

— Grávida? Você tá brincando comigo?

— Não — ela riu — fiz um exame de farmácia e depois um de sangue, minha menstruação não veio esse mês, acho que é recente ainda... mas tenho certeza disso... Eu já posso sentir —sorriu olhando para sua barriga ainda plana.

— Ah meu Deus, eu te amo, te amo — Edward a abraçou feliz.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa a demora para postar, mas meus dias estão meio loucos sem minha antiga rotina.

Bem, demorei mas aí está o capítulo. Tudo certo com os casalzinhos. A fic já está entrando em reta final só tem mais dois capítulos e um epilogo até o final desse mês estarei postando a fic nova do Edward político, espero que vocês gostem!

O que acharam do capítulo? Curtinho né... mas vamos passar rápido agora.. No próximo alguém do passado de Bella vai voltar... será que conseguem advinha? hehe

Comente amores, beijos

E apesar de tudo que está acontecendo nesse mundo que todas tenham um maravilhoso mês de junho.


	12. Parte XI

**ATENÇÃO CAPÍTULO PODE TER PARTES SENSÍVEIS, POSSÍVEIS GATILHOS A ALGUNS LEITORES.  
**

* * *

— Você está tão linda, querida — Edward disse quando Bella terminou de se arrumar, afastou o cabelo de seu pescoço e beijando o local.

— Edward não comece, se não vamos nos atrasar —o empurrou, sabendo muito bem onde aquilo poderia levar.

Ele suspirou.

— Mais tarde você não me escapa — piscou para ela, através do espelho.

— Conto com isso, vai me dizer onde vamos?

— Um jantar na casa de um conhecido, ele quer fechar um acordo e acho que vai ser muito bom para empresa, mas estou me fazendo de difícil.

Bella riu.

— De difícil você não tem nada, sr. Cullen — pressionou seus lábios aos dele.

...

O caminho foi tranquilo, Edward dirigiu com uma mão acariciando seu joelho descoberto pelo vestido.

Bella estava se sentindo tão feliz. Nunca achou que fosse se sentir leve e finalmente se perdoar por todos os erros do passado.

Mas Edward tinha razão, as sessões que fazia com sua psicóloga estavam a ajudando muito. E a vida que crescia dentro dela também, Bella queria ser uma mãe de verdade, criar com muito amor e carinho.

Depois que tinha anunciado que estava grávida a Edward eles tinham ido fazer um exame. Ela estava de aproximadamente oito semanas, ainda não dava para perceber nada, mas já amava aquele bebê mais que tudo.

Ninguém sabia ainda, Bella tinha pedido para esperar mais tempo para contar, pois tinha medo de que algo acontecesse e ela o perdesse.

— Edward! Aqui não é onde Alice mora? — Bella arfou quando pararam em frente à casa conhecida.

— Sim, gostou? Jasper disse que você e Alice são amigas, então nos convidou para jantar aqui.

— Merda!

— O que foi?

— Edward, Alice e eu não nos damos bem — Bella balançou sua cabeça.

— Por quê? — perguntou confuso.

— Depois que assumi meu relacionamento com você... ela mudou. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas começou a ficar hostil comigo, então nunca mais nos falamos. — Achou melhor omitir que não estava mais se dando bem com ninguém. Todos olhavam torto para ela, como se ela tivesse cometido um crime perverso.

— Droga Bella, eu não sabia, achei que fosse gostar.

— Preciso te falar outra coisa — mastigou seu lábio nervosamente — Eu e Jasper, nós já...

— Vocês vão ficar aí até que horas? — Bella pulou de susto ao escutar uma voz dizer batendo na janela do carro.

— Não vamos demorar muito, depois você me fala o que ia dizer — a olhou de um modo desconfiado saindo do carro.

Ela assentiu o seguindo. Viu o namorado cumprimentar Jasper amigavelmente com um aperto de mãos.

— Bella, quanto tempo! Como vai? — ele se virou para ela com um brilho estranho no olhar.

Bella rapidamente se aproximou de Edward o abraçando, impedindo Jasper de se aproximar mais.

— Vou bem, vamos entrar — falou meia grossa puxando Edward para a entrada da casa.

Tinha tanto nojo de Jasper, só de lembrar que já tinha feito com ele, que o tinha traído com Alice. Engoliu em seco e entrou na casa luxuosa a avistando.

— Uou — Bella arfou encarando a mulher que encontrou ali — Nossa Alice!

Alice parecia a mesma, exceto que sua barriga estava incrivelmente gigante.

— Sim, estou com 39 semanas, esse bebê parece que não quer nascer de jeito nenhum — Alice falou educada, Bella estranhou.

— Esse é meu sogro Aro — Jasper apresentou o homem que estava ali e Bella não tinha percebido. Sentiu um arrepio estranho ao encará-lo.

— Mas que bela mulher temos aqui é um prazer conhecê-la, minha cara Bella — o homem beijou a mão de Bella — Edward fala muito bem de você.

— Ah sim, o prazer é todo meu — Ela conhecia aquele homem, mas de onde?

— Vamos para a mesa, o jantar vai ser servido — Alice passou a mão em sua barriga.

Bella logo entendeu o motivo de Alice está sendo educada, parece que Aro queria fechar um acordo com Edward e eles conversaram sobre isso.

Alice não fez menção de conversar com Bella que tão pouco se importou. Ela só queria que aquele jantar acabasse logo. Estava com uma sensação muito ruim e não gostava nada do que sentia.

Felizmente Edward não falou nada sobre ela também está grávida, não queria que nenhum deles soubessem.

Quando acabou, Bella estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada. Jasper a olhava sempre com um sorriso no rosto e Aro a encarava de uma forma estranha também. Edward parecia ter percebido, pois não estava agindo mais tão amigavelmente com eles.

— Com licença, vou ao banheiro — pediu educadamente se levantando. Precisava respirar um pouco, começou a se sentir sufocada ali.

Bella caminhou até o banheiro sabendo onde ficava. O usou molhando um pouco seu rosto e nuca e encarando sua imagem nervosa no espelho. Saiu minutos depois e deu de cara com Aro.

— Você! Eu não o conheço de algum lugar? — Bella disse confusa encarando o homem.

Ele deu um sorriso estranho.

— Eu sabia que não ia esquecer de mim, pequena — lambeu seus lábios, se aproximando de Bella.

O corpo todo dela gelou ao ouvir aquele apelido e então se lembrou instantaneamente de onde o conhecia.

Preferia não ter se lembrado. Preferia nunca mais ter colocado os olhos naquele homem. Se é que podia ser chamado assim.

— Você... você é... ele — gaguejou, o enjoo que sentiu voltou com força total.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Sim, aquela puta da sua mãe me bateu com força, mas eu não morri. Fiquei triste por nunca ter tido a oportunidade de acabar o que começamos, você era tão gostosinha e...

— Solte-me seu nojento — Bella puxou seu braço, quando a mão dele a tocou — O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Ah, Isabella! Você já foi mais amorosa comigo. Lembra quando você me via comendo sua mãe e depois chupava meu pau até gozar em sua boca? Você gostava disso.

Bella arfou.

— Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Você abusou de mim — ela chorou sentindo um aperto no peito.

— Eu não lembro de você reclamar.

— Eu era uma menina inocente não entedia o que estava acontecendo — disse com raiva. Ele riu.

— Entende agora, não? O que acha de relembramos os velhos tempos? — avançou para cima dela, agarrando-a.

Bella pisou no pé dele e o empurrou dando uma joelhada em sua virilha.

— Não toca em mim, seu porco nojento.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Você bateu no meu pai? — Alice disse aparecendo no corredor. Sua expressão era chocada e encarava Bella com raiva.

— Ela me agarrou filha, tentou me beijar e depois me chutou — ele se virou arfando com um gemido de dor.

— Mas o que? Você é um babaca nojento. Vai se foder! — Bella gritou para ele.

— Isabella — Edward a encarou confuso, chegando atrás de Jasper.

— Edward! — Bella quase não o enxergou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Sua vadia, você bateu no meu pai. Acha que não sei que é uma puta que se deita com qualquer um? Traiu seu marido com o próprio filho dele, mas a mim você não engana sua cadela de quinta — Alice gritou ofensivamente.

— Mary Alice! — Jasper falou — Não fale assim com Isabella.

— Vai ficar do lado dela Jazz? Você mesmo disse que ela se deitou com vários amigos de Carlisle e que deu em cima de você — Alice parou encarando o marido.

— Eu dei em cima de Jasper? — Bella riu — Ele me disse que vocês tinham terminado naquele dia que nos encontramos no shopping e disse que estava grávida se lembra? Ele não vale nada, sempre deu em cima de mim.

— Sua safada filha da puta, eu vou te matar — Alice disse com raiva.

Jasper a agarrou.

— Alie, calma o bebê — falou suavemente.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito Aro, melhor irmos embora daqui — Edward puxou sua namorada pelo braço suavemente.

Eles saíram da casa e abriu o carro para Bella entrar. Depois entrou do lado do motorista, ligando o carro e saindo dali, encarou a morena ao seu lado quando estavam na pista.

— Você pode me explicar que merda foi essa? Você bateu em Aro? — a voz dele não era raivosa, mas parecia curiosa com o que tinha acontecido.

— Aquele velho nojento tentou me beijar, eu só o afastei — Bella falou chorando.

— Porra, Bella, por que ele faria isso? E o que foi aquilo com Alice? Por que está chorando? — disse assustado sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela suspirou limpando suas lágrimas

— Eu fiquei com Jasper alguns meses atrás, dias antes de conhecer você —admitiu — ele me disse que tinha terminado com Alice, eu sei que agi errado, ela era minha amiga... ou achava que era... me deixei levar...

Os dentes de Edward se trincaram e olhou para frente apertando o volante com força.

— Você sabia disso Edward, não com Jasper, mas o que Alice disse é verdade eu sou uma vadia. Eu traí Carlisle com vários amigos dele e não consigo me arrepender, pois foi assim que conheci e me apaixonei por você, mas eu não o mereço nunca. Nunca vou merecer você ou esse bebê. Eu sou uma mulher horrível...

— Cala a boca — ele disse a deixando chocada, mas não aguentava ouvir ela falando de si assim.

Edward moveu o carro para o acostamento e o desligou. Saiu dele com raiva, batendo a porta com força, andou de um lado ao outro puxando seu cabelo com raiva.

Bella saiu andando até ele.

— Edward, eu...

— Eu estou puto para caralho Bella — esbravejou — aquele filho da puta tentou beijar você enquanto estávamos ali perto. Eu não ligo para quem você transou quando estava com meu pai, isso é um assunto encerrado. Você pode ter sido uma vadia, mas você agora é minha, eu confio em você. Sei que me ama, confio que você é só minha.

— Eu sou Edward, só sua. Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso. — Bella o abraçou com força chorando, se sentia em paz com os braços fortes dele a envolvendo.

— Por que Aro tentou te beijar? Vocês ficaram antes? — perguntou se afastando um pouco para olhá-la.

— Nunca, ele... ele... — ela suspirou se separando dele. Passou a mão em seu cabelo nervosa.

Sabia que teria que contar para ele.

— Eu nunca te contei isso... Até hoje eu só falei sobre isso com a psicóloga.

— Bella, você pode me contar tudo. O que é? — se aproximou dela, acariciando seus braços e fazendo ela se virar.

— Minha mãe era uma prostituta, ela tinha um cliente que ia lá em casa e depois... quando dormia...ele... ele me tocava e fazia algumas coisas comigo. Eu não entendia o que era, não sabia que errado. Minha mãe um dia acordou e viu o que ele fazia, ela jogou algo na cabeça dele e pensamos que tinha morrido, por isso fugimos e mudamos de cidade. Nunca mais o vimos, até essa noite quando o vi de novo. Eu não reconheci Aro a princípio, só depois... ele... se lembrou de mim.

— Aquele filho da puta — Edward trincou seu maxilar chutando com força a roda do carro — Quando eu o ver, vou esganá-lo. Quantos anos você tinha?

— Uns treze, não lembro bem... A psicóloga disse que isso pode ter feito eu me tornar uma ninfomaníaca, ao invés de fazer eu criar trauma pelo sexo como geralmente acontece.

— Quero matar esse desgraçado. Você pode denunciar ele agora e...

— Não por favor Edward, só vamos deixar isso para lá, você precisa fechar o acordo.

— Foda-se o acordo. A única coisa que quero dele é minha mão na cara daquele maldito. Ele é um babaca pedófilo, Bella. Ele abusou de você. Não consigo acreditar nisso.

— Eu não entendia o que ele fazia — Bella soluçou chorando — Eu não queria gostar, mas...

—Não, amor, por favor, não chora — a abraçou com força acariciando seu cabelo — Já passou, ele nunca mais vai te machucar.

Ela assentiu fungando e deixando-se acalmar.

Virou seu rosto para cima e beijou seu queixo. Edward inclinou-se para baixo e fez seus lábios se tocarem. O beijo foi calmo e cheio de amor.

Esculturam uma buzina e se lembraram que estavam no meio de uma pista.

— Vamos para casa? — ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Tudo que precisava agora era da tranquilidade de seu lar e de Edward.

Sabia que assim ficaria tudo bem.

...

— Seu babaca, filho da puta — Alice gritou tacando o jarro de vidro no marido, que se abaixou, o objeto caiu no chão e quebrou — Você me traiu com ela? O que ela disse é verdade? — partiu para cima dele e o arranhando.

Aro puxou a filha.

— Alice, para com isso! — Aro gritou com a filha.

— Ele me traiu papai, como pode fazer isso comigo? — disse chorando.

— Alice, todo homem trai sua mulher isso é perfeitamente normal — Aro falou.

Alice o olhou abismada.

— Eu não acredito que está dizendo isso, papai. Eu sou sua filha.

— E daí? É igualzinha à sua mãe.

— Alice pare! — Jasper segurou suas mãos, sua voz mansa — Não pode se estressar, lembra do nosso bebê — ele passou a mão em sua barriga.

Alice respirou fundo, lágrimas escorrendo em sua bochecha.

— Não acredite naquela mulher, ela sempre me quis Alie, ela está mentindo. Ela dava em cima de mim e dos amigos de Carlisle. Ela é não vale nada, está namorando o enteado dela. Não vê isso? Ela é a errada aqui. Eu te amo, querida, eu te amo só você. Nunca faria isso. — Jasper a beijou delicadamente.

Alice balançou a cabeça concordando com ele.

— Eu vou fazer a vida daquela mulher um inferno.

— Tudo bem, mas agora precisa se acalmar.

Alice respirou fundo repetidas vezes.

— Tarde demais, acho que minha bolsa estourou.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Que capítulo hein. Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic não imaginava que a história fosse se desenvolver assim, então por isso Alice acabou que ficou malvada com a Bella aqui... Sei que muita gente não gosta quando um dos seis são malvados, mas não teve como mudar isso. Prometo que Aro vai ter o fim que merece e Bella nem vai mais ver ele. O próximo é o último e depois o epílogo aguardem!

beeijos


	13. Parte XII

— Boa tarde, espero que não tenha demorado muito — Bella sorriu gentilmente chegando na sala de visita do clube e encarando as mulheres que tinha ali e algumas crianças. Todas esposas de empresários que em sua maioria não faziam nada da vida.

Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por Alice que tinha um bebê de três meses lindo nos braços. Sorriu ao pensar que logo teria seu bebê assim também.

— Isabella chegou na hora certa, fico feliz que tenha vindo — Charlotte a cumprimentou.

— Obrigada. Fiquei surpresa com o convite — Bella falou educada passando a mão em sua barriga de cinco meses de gestação. Na verdade, ela não queria ter ido nada para aquele chá da tarde das dondocas, mas Edward a convenceu a ir.

— Crianças, por que não vão brincar no parquinho? Emily vai olhar vocês — Charlotte disse a uma jovem e as crianças que estava ali saíram. Bella não gostou dos olhares de pesar que recebeu das outras mulheres.

Ela sabia que era uma péssima ideia, por que tinha deixado Edward convencê-la de ir ali?

Assim que as crianças saíram, Charlotte virou-se para Bella e disse:

— Me diga como conseguiu ficar com seu enteado? Sempre foi incestuosa assim? — o sorriso de Charlotte se transformou em malvado e Bella sentiu seu rosto quente.

Alice entregou o bebê em seus braços a outra mulher e se levantou.

— Tadinha Isabella, achou mesmo que nosso convite foi para aceitar você em nosso clube? Você é uma vadia que se deitou com nossos maridos, isso aqui é só para você ver qual é nosso lugar e ele nunca vai ser o seu.

— E você acha que eu quero fazer parte disso? — Bella riu tentando deixar não se abalar — Vocês acham que o marido de vocês são inocentes, mas estão erradas. Eu com certeza não fui a primeira mulher com quem eles se deitaram e com certeza não fui a última.

— Ora sua vagabunda, meu marido me ama, nós temos filhos e uma vida perfeita — Charlotte foi para cima da Bella e deu um tapa em sua cara, antes que pudesse reagir.

— Sua vadia, você vai ver como sua vida vai se transformar em um inferno — Alice falou erguendo o rosto para bater em Bella também.

— Você não vai me tocar! — Bella a empurrou colocando sua mão protetoramente em frente a barriga, seu rosto doía um pouco. Em outra epoca com certeza teria revidado o tapa de Charlotte, mas agora tudo que queria era sumir dali.

Alice riu ao ver o volume ali.

— Quer dizer que a puta engravidou? Agora garantiu o dinheiro dos Cullen de vez.

— Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim, não vou ficar aqui sendo humilhada. Eu errei sim, mas não fiz nada sozinha.

— Vai embora sua prostituta. Cuidado quando essa criança nascer e descobrir que a mãezinha dele gosta de ser comida pelos filhos. É assim que chama Edward quando transa com ele? — as outras mulheres que estava ali começaram a rir.

Bella balançou seu rosto e se virou apressada ouvindo Alice e Charlotte gritar coisas horríveis e as risadas das mulheres acompanharem.

Ela não soube como conseguiu chegar a sua casa. Suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha e da humilhação que sentiu.

Entrou apressada pela porta do apartamento, retirando seus saltos e fungando, nem escutou Edward chamando seu nome. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e puxou o zíper de seu vestido, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã e se jogou com cuidado em sua cama. Abraçou-se como podia, sem pressionar muito sua barriga.

— Bella? — Edward disse assustado entrando no quarto. Estava na sala quando a viu chegar e a chamou preocupado notando sua expressão sofrida. Ela apareceu nem o notar ali e a seguiu para o quarto. — Bella, amor o que aconteceu? — viu que ela tinha se enrolado toda com o lençol escondendo seu rosto dele. Escutou seu choro baixo.

Ele tentou puxar o lençol, mas ela segurou com força.

— Baby, você está me preocupando — sua voz saiu suave apesar de sua preocupação.

— Sai daqui, me deixa sozinha — gritou chorando.

— Nunca — a puxou para ele, mesmo toda enrolada com o lençol — Nós estamos aqui, do seu lado sempre — tentou acalmá-la colocando a mão em sua barriga, mas isso apenas a fez chorar mais.

— Eu não mereço vocês — sua voz era abafada e ela fungou com força.

— Não diga isso, amor.

Ela saiu de cima dele puxando o lençol. Seu rosto estava todo borrando da maquiagem e do choro.

— Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Sempre fui uma louca viciada em sexo, traí tanta gente, nunca tive uma amizade verdadeira com ninguém. Casei-me por interesse, me apaixonei pelo meu enteado, como você ainda pode querer ficar comigo?

— Porque eu te amo, você sabe disso droga. Nunca a vi como madrasta ou mãe Bella, nunca.

Ele limpou suas lágrimas a abraçando. Ela o deixou consolá-la.

— O que aconteceu? Você foi para o chá?

— Era um chá para me humilhar — admitiu suspirando — Alice e Charlote estavam lá e disseram coisas horríveis para mim, enquanto as outras mulheres riam. Eu não aguento mais isso Edward, onde eu vou as pessoas me olham torto, as mulheres com nojo. Eu sei que errei, mas não suporto mais isso. Eu só queria sumir desse lugar — começou a chorar de novo lembrando-se das palavras de Alice e Charlotte.

— Shiii! Por favor, não chora mais. Eu estou aqui baby, vou cuidar de vocês —a abraçou beijando seus cabelos — Desculpa tê-la feito ir nisso.

— Não foi sua culpa — Bella sussurrou deixando ele acalmá-la.

Aquele dia Bella não saiu da cama, Edward ficou abraçado a ela enquanto chorava até finalmente dormir.

Era difícil para ele ouvir os comentários sarcásticos de alguns homens, mas pior ainda era saber que Bella recebia ainda mais esses julgamentos.

Por que as mulheres sempre eram as erradas? As culpadas de tudo? Ainda mais no meio que viviam. A alta sociedade era tão hipócrita, só se preocupavam com status, serem uma família perfeita, mas por trás não eram nada disso.

Não queria que seu filho e ela fossem hostilizados assim.

Como seria quando aquele bebê nascer? Quantos lugares eles já tinham deixado de ir para não encontrar ninguém?

Não. Estava cansado disso. Não deixaria seu filho ou Bella passarem por outro coisa desse tipo.

Respirou fundo, beijando a cabeça de Bella e soube o que tinha que fazer.

Pegou seu celular e procurou o número nos contatos.

— Pai, preciso de sua ajuda.

...

Bella despertou sentindo beijos serem deixados em sua costa.

Ela se virou abraçando seu namorado.

— Bom dia, baby.

— Bom dia, lindo — respondeu beijando e cheirando o pescoço dele.

— Estava preocupado. Tem mais de 12 horas que está dormindo.

— O que? Sério?

— Sim, você está se sentindo bem?

— Sim, desculpa por ontem, acho que estava emotiva...

— Não, estava triste, decepcionada e com raiva... Está com fome?

— Morrendo — falou e ele se virou mostrando uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Bella sorriu notando que ele tinha feito um coração com frutas. Eram naqueles pequenos detalhes que Bella podia sentir o amor dele por ela.

— E o que eu fiz para merecer essas coisas gostosas? — perguntou bebendo o suco que tinha ali.

— Você é uma mulher incrível Bella, quero que se lembre disso sempre.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

— Termine de comer, depois tome um banho. Tenho algo importante para dizer.

Quase uma hora depois, Bella estava penteando seus cabelos úmidos quando Edward entrou no quarto. Ela usava só seu roupão e o encarou através do espelho.

— Melhor? Nosso bebê está bem?

— Tudo ótimo — sorriu — O que quer me dizer?

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão a encarando seriamente.

— Vou voltar para Londres.

— O que? Mas... mas...

— Liguei para meu pai ontem. Ele está ajeitando tudo para minha transferência, encontrei uma casa a venda pela internet e agendei uma visita, no próximo final de semana.

— Mas você disse que não ia voltar e... eu e o bebê?

Ele sorriu tocando seu nariz.

— Vocês vão comigo, claro... Eu não sei se reparou mais eu estava em casa mais cedo ontem, porque tinha um plano de fazer um jantar especial para nós dois.

— Um jantar? — perguntou sentindo seu coração acelerar. Sempre que um ou outro queria fazer um jantar, significava para eles, alguma coisa importante.

— É... eu ia encomendar seu prato preferido — pegou em suas mãos a levantando — depois te chamaria para dançar uma música — a olhou balançando para lá e para cá. Beijou seu ombro — e no meio da música eu iria me ajoelhar assim, pegaria essa caixinha e ia dizer: Isabella Swan, nós podemos ter começado essa relação de um jeito errado, muitos podem achar errado nosso amor, mas nós dois sabemos nossa verdade, sabemos do nosso sentimento e ele agora se multiplicou e cresce em você. Me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

Bella sorriu seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

— Mas é claro que sim — fungou o puxando e agarrando beijando sua boca com vontade.

Edward a afastou rindo e colocou o anel em seu dedo, beijando-o depois.

— E quando surgiu essa história de Londres? Não tem nenhum ano que voltou de lá tem certeza de que quer voltar?

— Depois que você dormiu e sim tenho certeza. Essas coisas não vão parar. Nós dois juntos não vamos conseguir mudar isso. Sempre vamos ser julgado pelo que fizemos, não quero isso para você e nosso filho. Meu pai tinha me alertado no começo da semana que o diretor que ficou no meu lugar em Londres, não estava indo bem e ele queria colocar outro, então vi nisso uma oportunidade perfeita para nós dois. Nada melhor do que irmos embora daqui e criarmos uma vida nova em um país que ninguém nos conhece, pelo menos não você. Esquecer nossos erros e vivermos tranquilo. O máximo que pode acontecer é esbarrar com alguma ex-namorada minha e...

Bella o beliscou.

— Eu te amo, obrigada por isso — sussurrou.

— Eu te amo, só quero o melhor para vocês — a beijou delicadamente.

Bella o abraçou com força

— Tem outra coisa que quero te dizer — Edward se separou um pouco dela acariciando-me cabelo.

— O que foi? Não me diga que é algo ruim...

— Não, na verdade para gente é uma boa notícia. Você se lembra de Emmett?

— Aquele seu amigo?

— Sim, ele trabalha para polícia. Nós ainda conversamos e em uma noite ele falou que estava investigando uma rede de prostituição de menores. Ele não poderia ter me contado é claro, mas acabou escapando. Eu não contei o que aconteceu com você, mas pedi que investigasse o Aro.

— O que ele descobriu? — Bella perguntou seu coração batendo forte.

— Aro está envolvido em uma grade esquema de prostituição e pedofilia, Bella. Emmett conseguia montar um dossiê e várias provas, ele se infiltrou na deep web. Isso já está em todos os jornais, Aro foi preso pela polícia essa manhã, não tem escapatória para ele.

Bella arfou.

— Isso é sério?

— Sim — Edward sorriu ao recebeu um abraço forte da sua noiva — Eu sei que ele não vai pagar pelo o que fez a você, mas nunca mais vai fazer mal a ninguém Bella.

— Ah Edward, isso é maravilhoso, maravilhoso — Bella sorriu e o beijou.

Ele riu feliz acariciando a barriga dela.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agora é só felicidade para esse casal. Como disse essa história tomou um rumo que não tinha imaginado, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ainda vem o epilogo semana que vem e o começo da nova fic, vai se chamar Jogos de Poder espero ver vocês lá!

Sinopse: Edward Cullen é um importante político que sofreu um grave acidente de carro que o deixou sem poder andar e sem memórias.

Amargurado e sem saber quem é, precisa aceitar a ajuda da mulher que diz ser sua apaixonante esposa Isabella Swan.

É impossível para ele não se apaixonar de novo por ela.

...

Edward Cullen é um importante deputado federal que se vê apaixonado por uma ex-stripper.

Pode ele assumir um relacionamento com ela sabendo que isso pode prejudicar seu sonho que é ser presidente dos Estados Unidos da América?

Espero ver vocês lá, dia 30 estarei postando ela.

Beeijos e acompanhem minha au de um Edward fã da Bella no twitter no perfil aucrepusculo


	14. Epílogo

Era um dia de primavera em Londres. O jardim estava repleto de flores e o clima ali era bem romântico, combinando com aquele dia especial. Depois de mais de três anos de relacionamento Edward e Bella decidiram trocar alianças finalmente.

Ela estava linda com um vestido branco de alças, justo no busto e descia até seus joelhos. Edward vestia uma calça branca com a barra dobrada e uma blusa da mesma cor. Eles queriam algo bem simples e casual. Não queriam e nem precisavam de uma festona.

A cerimônia foi realizada por um juiz de paz. Todos podiam ver como o casal estava feliz e apaixonados.

Os convidados eram: Carlisle e Esme com o casal de gêmeos de dez anos que tinham adotado Jane e Alec; Renée, a mãe de Bella estava ali também emocionada com Phil, seu marido; o melhor amigo de Edward, Emmett com sua namorada Rosalie. Eles mantiveram a amizade mesmo com tudo que tinha acontecido, Bella não ficou constrangida quando o viu e sim feliz por Edward e ele terem conseguido manter a amizade mesmo com a distância e Rosalie era muito legal também.

Mesmo depois de descobrir que Rosalie era prima de Jasper, para sua surpresa. Porém, a mulher era completamente oposta de seu irmão era gentil e educada, por ela Bella tinha descoberto que Jasper estava falido e ele e Alice tiveram que vender sua casa para pagar as dívidas.

Os vizinhos de Bella dos quais ela tinha se tornado amiga como Carmem e Eleazar pais de três meninas Irina, Kate e Tanya, que tinha a idade de seu filho. Uma amiga de Bella chamada Ângela que tinha conhecido quando fez um curso de designer de interiores, as duas tinham abrindo recentemente um escritório e estavam indo muito bem.

O momento das alianças foi o mais emocionante. Quem as levou foi um menininho vestido de bermuda e suspensório. Carregando um carrinho, seu brinquedo favorito.

Era para ele ter entrado devagar, mas assim que viu seus pais ali, correu até eles, arrancando sorrisos dos convidados.

Edward pegou seu filho rindo e os três se abraçaram. Bella colocou a aliança no dedo de seu marido e depois Edward fez o mesmo no dela.

— Eu amo vocês — Bella declarou antes de puxar Edward e pressionar seus lábios no dele.

— Mamãe, também _quelo_ beijo — seu menininho disse ainda nos braços do pai.

Bella sorriu e o pegou enchendo seu rosto de beijo. Edward sorriu apaixonado para os dois, abraçando sua esposa. Os três se viraram e receberam palmas dos convidados.

Bella engoliu o choro de alegria que queria soltar. Estava tão feliz.

Estava longe de ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, tinha traído e sido falsa com muitos. Porém, entre tantos interesses e tantas mentiras ela tinha encontrado o amor.

Amor por ela mesma. Por Edward e por seu filho, Thony. Eles a tinham transformado em uma pessoa melhor.

Tinha se perdoado pelos erros do passado e seguido em frente.

E por eles e por si mesma, lutava para ser alguém melhor a cada dia, sem carregar nenhuma culpa do passado.

Seus erros, tinham ficado, no passado.

Agora ela tinha uma vida, uma família de verdade com Edward.

Seu marido a olhou com aquela cara de apaixonado e sorrindo torto.

Ela mal podia esperar pela lua de mel.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Oii amores e este é o fim dessa fic.

Sei que foi curtinho, mas só para vocês verem como deu tudo certo no final. Mesmo com os erros de Bella, ela teve seu final feliz com Edward e seu filho.

Obrigada a quem me acompanhou até aqui, não foi muitos, mas agradeço todos vocês que aceitaram a ideia da fic.

Para quem não sabe estou com um perfil de au no twitter e tem duas aus completas lá aucrepusculo se quiser lê-las.

Espero ver vocês na minha nova fic que já comecei a postar, do Edward político!

Beijos

obs: Quem puder me ajudar divulgando meus e-books na Amazon vou ficar muito feliz, estão custando apenas R$1,99 Coração de Ferro e O Magnata de São Paulo.


End file.
